Presa de McLaggen
by YourRoyalSassiness
Summary: *SECUELA DE "PLAN DE VENGANZA"* Hermione cometió un terrible error ¿será capaz de repararlo? Ron metió la pata y se sintió herido ¿logrará solucionarlo? ¿Podrá perdonar? Cormac ha probado un poco, pero ahora necesita más ¿saciará su sed de venganza? Semi-AU, HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Por fin! La esperada secuela de "Plan de venganza" ya está aquí. Vamos, sin más dilación, con el primer capítulo**

 **...**

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Le costó hacerlo debido a las legañas (más abundantes de lo habitual) y la hinchazón de sus párpados. '¿Por qué tengo los ojos hinchados?' se preguntó la chica al tiempo que se rascaba un ojo con el puño y se llevaba la otra mano a la cabeza. Hermione agradeció entonces la oscuridad que le envolvía, ya que con el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía no hubiera podido soportar la luz. Cuando apoyó las manos en el colchón para incorporarse, tocó algo que había encima de las sábanas con la punta de los dedos. Hermione palpó la superficie en la penumbra para encontrar el objeto y, al hallarlo, lo asió fuertemente. Se lo acercó a los ojos para verlo mejor y cayó en la cuenta: era el pañuelo que Parvati le había dejado la noche anterior para secarse las lágrimas.

De repente Hermione lo recordó todo: la fiesta de Slughorn, su intento de huida, las mentiras de McLaggen, la repugnante forma en que había perdido su virginidad, la decepción de la profesora McGonagall, el odio de Ron, el relato de Lavender… Todo.

El asco, la tristeza y la rabia que había sentido horas atrás volvían a invadir su mente mientras las lágrimas que caían por su rostro goteaban en las sabanas. Hermione rememoraba en contra de su voluntad los peores momentos de la noche una y otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de salir de la cama sabiendo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo iba a actuar delante de Parvati y Lavender después de haberse derrumbado delante de ellas? ¿Qué podía decir a Harry y Ginny, que habían visto lo que había sucedido en la fiesta pero no después? ¿Qué haría si McLaggen comenzaba a alardear sobre lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a Ron a la cara?

Hermione deslizó una mano entre las cortinas y agarró a tientas el despertador de su mesilla de noche. Miró la hora y soltó un pequeño grito a la vez que se levantaba de la cama de un salto, apartando las cortinas con las manos. Eran las diez de la mañana, mucho más tarde de lo que ella solía levantarse. Un fin de semana normal esto no hubiera importado demasiado (aunque se hubiera visto obligada a recortar sus horas de estudio), pero ese era el día en que los alumnos volvían a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad y el tren partía de la estación de Hogsmeade a las once en punto. Teniendo en cuenta que los carruajes que llevaban al pueblo partían del castillo media hora antes, solo tenía treinta minutos para prepararse y desayunar. Mientras corría a toda prisa hacía la ducha se consoló pensando que al menos ya había metido en su baúl todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor dejó su baúl y la jaula de Crookshanks al lado de las puertas de entrada del castillo al igual que habían hecho el resto de alumnos y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Estudió la mesa y se percató de todo aquel que ella quería evitar estaba allí sentado. Ron y Lavender estaban sentados juntos en la zona central. El chico estaba intentando comer mientras Lavender le miraba maravillada con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Era difícil saber quién estaba más incómodo con la situación: Ron, Harry o Parvati. Estos dos últimos estaban sentados enfrente de la pareja y observaban aprensivamente los arrumacos de Lavender a su novio. Unos metros más allá Ginny y Dean conversaban. Bueno, en realidad el chico era el único que estaba intentando establecer un diálogo, Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. McLaggen estaba rodeado de su grupo de amigos y de algunos chicos de otras casas. Hermione apartó la mirada rápidamente, no quería ni saber qué era lo que ese indeseable pudiera estar diciendo de ella. Con un poco de suerte, su fama de sosa mitigaría cualquier posible rumor.

La situación general le había quitado el apetito, así que se colocó en la fila que ya había comenzado a formarse en frente de las puertas que daban a los terrenos del colegio y esperó a que los carruajes llegasen. Mientras lo hacía, pensó que era una suerte que, debido a su enfado con Ron, hubiera decidido pasar las Navidades con sus padres en vez de en La Madriguera. Se montó en un carruaje que iba llenó de alumnos de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso que le miraron extrañados pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Al ser uno de los primeros carruajes en llegar a la estación, no tuvo problema en encontrar un compartimento vacío. Colocó su baúl en la rejilla portaequipajes (esto le costó un buen rato ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo sola, siempre había contado con la ayuda de Ron y Harry para esta tarea), dejó libre a Crookshanks y se sentó pegada a la ventana, observando al resto de alumnos en el andén. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha Hermione seguía sola en el compartimento, lo que le llevó a recordar su primer viaje en el tren escarlata.

Se acordó de la noche anterior a su primer día en Hogwarts, en la que había sido incapaz de dormir de lo nerviosa y excitada que estaba. Después de años y años en su escuela _Muggle_ , en la que había tenido que soportar burlas sobre su aspecto y su amor por los libros y donde había sido marginada por la mayor parte de los niños, por fin iba a ir a un lugar donde podría encajar. Recordó cómo había convencido a sus padres para llegar a la estación lo más pronto posible y cómo había subido corriendo al tren para dejar su baúl y cambiar su ropa por el uniforme del colegio. Rememoró las lágrimas de sus padres al despedirse de ella y cómo agitaban sus manos desde el andén cuando el tren se puso en marcha. Se acordó de cómo la gente pasaba de largo al mirar la ventana de su compartimento al ver a aquella solitaria niña dentro. La sonrisa nerviosa que ella mostraba a todo aquel que asomaba la cabeza había empezado a temblar temiendo que todo fuera a ser como en su antiguo colegio. Pero entonces apareció un timorato muchacho preguntando si había visto una rana. El resto, como suele decirse, era historia.

Al igual que había ocurrido años atrás, la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Hermione había estado tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que se llevó un gran susto al oír el chirrido de la puerta al ser deslizada. En esa ocasión no fue Neville quien entró, sino Harry. El muchacho le sonrió a modo de disculpa y preguntó indicando con la cabeza el asiento enfrente de ella.

\- - "¿Se puede?"

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Harry se sentó mientras le miraba extrañado.

\- "Hermione, ¿todo bien?" – preguntó el chico mientras estudiaba su cara.

\- "Sí" – mintió Hermione – "Es que me duele un poco la tripa"

Harry pareció convencido por la respuesta, pues su expresión facial se relajó. Ayudó el hecho de que Crookshanks saltará al regazo de su dueña y ronroneara mientras acariciaba su tripa con la cabeza. A Hermione casi le dio pena lo fácil que había sido hacer que su amigo se lo creyera. Ella quería a Harry como a un hermano, pero algo estaba claro: el pobre era horrible a la hora de interpretar los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente los de las chicas. 'Hombres' pensó ella entre molesta y entretenida.

Entonces Harry comenzó a hablarle de lo que había sucedido con Malfoy y Snape en las mazmorras. Le entró un escalofrío cuando dedujo que, según lo que Harry estaba contando, los pasos que había oído la noche anterior acercándose a su posición después de ser abandonada por McLaggen habían pertenecido al profesor y al alumno de Slytherin. Si le hubieran pillado en esa comprometedora situación… Sin embargo, Hermione agradeció que Harry sacase un tema de conversación con el que ocupar su mente y evitar pensar en los eventos de la noche. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en ello, incluso oír la disparatada teoría de Harry sobre Draco Malfoy mientras acariciaba a su gato detrás de las orejas. '¿Malfoy un Mortífago?' pensó Hermione 'Eso es ridículo, ¡solo es un crío!'. Hermione escuchaba las divagaciones de su amigo, que intentaba ver conexiones donde no las había. Ella no sabía que era menos probable: que Malfoy tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo o que Harry llamase 'Severus' a un hijo suyo.

Cuando Hermione había comenzado a rebatir los argumentos de Harry, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Fue Ginny quien entró en el compartimento en aquella ocasión. Hermione tuvo que contener la risa al observar la expresión de Harry al ver a la chica. Era tan obvio…

\- "¡Hola Ginny!" – saludó Harry con entusiasmo.

\- "Harry, necesito que te vayas" – dijo Ginny como si no hubiera escuchado al chico.

\- "¿Qué?" – preguntó Harry, que no entendía nada.

Ginny avanzó hasta él, le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para incorporarlo. Mientras le empujaba por la espalda para echarlo del compartimento, Ginny dijo.

\- "Necesito hablar a solas con Hermione"

Y tras decir esto le cerró la puerta en las narices. Hermione podía ver a Harry al otro lado del cristal de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Ginny le sacó la lengua, bajo la cortinilla con la que se podía ocultar la ventanita de la puerta y se sentó riendo por lo bajo en el sitio que escasos segundos antes había ocupado Harry. Se volvió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa prepotente.

\- "Iba a preguntar qué tal fueron las cosas ayer en la fiesta" – le dijo Ginny – "Pero después de ver la cara de cabreo de Ron esta mañana ya sé que fue un éxito absoluto"

Hermione, que había estado pensando en la teoría de Harry, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las emociones que volvían a golpearle con fuerza no se vieran reflejadas en su rostro. Al igual que había hecho con Harry, utilizó una falsa sonrisa y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

\- "Lo sabía" – dijo Ginny con gesto triunfante – "Voy a estar restregándoselo a Ron por la cara durante todas las vacaciones"

\- "¡NO!" – gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse. Ginny le miró extrañada – "Esto… yo creo que Ron ya ha captado el mensaje, no hace falta insistir más"

\- "Pero yo creía que él objetivo final era que Ron volviera de rodillas pidiendo perdón" – respondió Ginny astutamente – "Quizá tengas razón, mi hermano puede ser algo lento para entender determinadas cosas. Le daré una tregua"

Hermione respiró aliviada, lo último que necesitaba era que Ginny provocase a Ron. El chico podía reaccionar de cualquier manera y ella dudaba que el silencio fuera la respuesta más probable si se daba el caso.

\- "Por cierto" – continuó Ginny en un tono desenfadado – "Por lo que pude ver en la fiesta McLaggen y tu hicisteis buenas migas"

\- "¿QUÉ?"

Hermione saltó de su asiento de un brinco, lo que hizo de Crookshanks aterrizase en el regazo de Ginny con fuerza, sobresaltando a la chica. ¿Había visto Ginny algo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en las mazmorras?

\- "Tranquila, era una broma" – dijo Ginny extrañada por la reacción de su amiga – "Ya sé que ese idiota se pegó la mitad de la fiesta buscándote entre la gente" – y en un tono mucho más distendido, añadió – "Menudo iluso, el pobre debía creer que tenía alguna oportunidad contigo. ¡Como si fueras una de esas bobas que se tragan sus mentiras!"

Hermione salió lo más rápidamente que pudo del compartimento al tiempo que se excusaba diciendo por encima del hombro que tenía que ir al baño. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido no era culpa de Ginny y que con lo que ella acababa de decir no tenía la intención de insultarle o burlarse de ella, pero sabía que si se quedaba allí sentada con su amiga podía perder el control y empezar a decir cosas de las que más tarde se arrepentiría. Pasó el resto del viaje encerrada en el baño llorando, no quería hablar con nadie más. Si Ginny, que no sabía nada, había sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con McLaggen, Parvati, Lavender o Ron.

Salió al pasillo cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para llegar a King's Cross. Cuando entró en el compartimento se sorprendió al encontrarlo lleno: Ginny estaba jugando con Crookshanks y Harry, Neville y Dean hablaban animadamente sobre Quidditch. Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañó fue ver a Parvati leyendo un libro. La única ocasión en la que había compartido compartimento con Parvati había sido en segundo curso, cuando Ron y Harry habían viajado al colegio volando el Ford Anglia del señor Weasley. Cuando abrió la puerta, las chicas se giraron para mirarle (los tres chicos parecían demasiado absortos en su conversación para percatarse de nada).

\- "¿Estás mejor?" – preguntó preocupada Parvati.

\- "Harry ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien" – añadió Ginny.

Hermione dudaba que Parvati estuviera preocupada por el estado de su estómago aunque, por suerte, Ginny seguía sin enterarse de cuál era el verdadero problema. Hermione les dijo que ya estaba todo solucionado, algo que pareció contentar a Ginny pero no a Parvati.

Por fin llegaron a la estación y todos comenzaron a moverse en busca de sus equipajes, abandonando poco a poco el compartimento. Hermione se entretuvo metiendo a un rebelde Crookshanks en su jaula e hizo un pequeño ruidito de fastidio al recordar que tenía que bajar el baúl de la rejilla portaequipajes. Pero cuando colocó sus manos a un lado del baúl, se sorprendió al ver que otro par de brazos le ayudaban a bajarlo. Eran los de Parvati.

\- "Hermione, yo…" – empezó la chica cuando apoyaron el pesado baúl en el suelo – "Sé que no somos amigas. No es que nos llevemos mal ni nada de eso, pero no tenemos una relación tan estrecha como para considerarnos amigas. Pero todo lo que ha pasado…" – Parvati suspiró – "No es justo para nadie. Solo quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda o simplemente quieres hablar con alguien, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo"

Hermione dudaba que el apoyo de Parvati fuera a serle de gran consuelo, pero el hecho de que se lo ofreciera significaba mucho para ella en esos momentos. Asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza y con ojos llorosos mientras sentía como Parvati ponía una mano en su hombro. Llevó su mano al bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. Cuando su visión dejó de ser borrosa se percató de un detalle.

\- "Parvati" – dijo Hermione entre hipidos – "Es tu pañuelo"

Cuando Hermione bajó al andén 9 y 3/4, estudió la muchedumbre en busca de sus padres. Los encontró fácilmente, pues estaban al lado de un grupo de gente con el pelo de un color rojo llameante. Sus padres estaban hablando con el señor Weasley, que siempre que los veía tenía preparada una batería de preguntas sobre la vida _Muggle_. La señora Weasley parecía distraída por algo mientras Fred y George, que habían acudido con unas llamativas chaquetas de cuero, hablaban con Harry y Ginny. Hermione comprobó con alivio a medida que se acercaba al grupo que Ron no se encontraba con el resto de su familia.

Cuando llegó a su altura, la chica abrazó a sus padres y le ocurrió algo que siempre le pasaba: se dio cuenta de golpe de cuanto los había echado de menos estos últimos meses. Se giró para despedirse de los Weasley y de Harry. La señora Weasley miraba fijamente con gesto de reprobación en una dirección y Hermione siguió su mirada para encontrarse a Ron y Lavender. La chica estaba despidiéndose de Ron muy efusivamente, algo que no parecía agradar a Molly Weasley. Sin embargo, la mujer se repuso lo suficiente para dar un gran abrazo de oso a Hermione.

\- "Ojalá pudieras venir con nosotros" – le dijo la señora Weasley al oído – "Pero me imagino que tendrás ganas de pasar tiempo con tus padres"

Hermione terminó de despedirse de todos los Weasleys allí presentes (excepto uno) y de Harry. Cruzó la barrera del andén 9 y 3/4 con sus padres y caminaron en dirección al coche charlando acerca de cómo le había ido el primer trimestre. Cuando ya estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche de su padre e iban en dirección a casa, Hermione pensó que las vacaciones no podían llegar en un mejor momento: necesitaba escapar de la escuela para intentar desconectar de todo lo que había pasado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La Navidad en la Madriguera estaba siendo exactamente igual a como Ron la recordaba: atracones de la deliciosa comida de su madre, los Gemelos riéndose de él por no poder usar magia, las canciones de Celestina Warbeck sonando una y otra vez en la radio, Ginny riéndose de él porque se le caía la baba cada vez que veía a Fleur, la tradición de decorar el árbol de Navidad con sus hermanos a la que Harry se había sumado, los Gemelos riéndose de él después de que le engañaran para ponerse un gorro de Santa Claus que tiñó su pelo de verde durante dos días, su padre intentando añadir luces _Muggles_ al árbol de Navidad cada vez que su madre se despistaba (sin ningún éxito, por cierto), Harry riéndose de el por el horrible regalo de Lavender…

'¡La maldita cadena!' pensó Ron, que era otra vez más el encargado de pelar las patatas para la comida. Ron odiaba hacerlo, pero al menos no estaba a la intemperie como Harry y Ginny, que se encontraban desgnomizando el jardín a dos grados bajo cero. Aunque Harry podría haberse quedado pelando patatas con él aquí dentro, se había prestado voluntario para acompañar a Ginny en la desagradable tarea al aire libre. 'Allá él' pensó Ron, que no entendía la fascinación de su amigo con los gnomos del jardín.

La mente de Ron volvió a centrarse en la cadena que su novia le había regalado. Ron la tenía bien guardada debajo de su cama, metida dentro del libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; sabía que nadie se atrevería a acercarse al peludo y colmilludo ejemplar. Ni siquiera Fred y George. Sin embargo, el mayor problema de la cadena no era lo ridícula que era (que lo era), sino que recordaba a Ron todo lo que había ocurrido el último día del trimestre antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco necesitaba que se lo recordasen, era prácticamente lo único en lo que podía pensar. La furia, la decepción, el remordimiento,… McLaggen y sus secuaces burlándose de él, las bragas mojadas de Hermione, la cara de Lavender después de decirle que le quería,…

La mañana siguiente había sido una pesadilla. Lavender había estado todo el desayuno y el viaje en tren colgada de su cuello, mirándole con tal admiración que Ron notaba como se le revolvían las tripas. Al menos, se consoló Ron, no había contribuido a empeorar la situación, y eso que Lavender se lo había puesto difícil. Cuando Harry y Parvati se ausentaron del compartimento en el que estaban viajando, hartos de los arrumacos de Lavender, ella y Ron se quedaron solos durante un par de horas. Lavender no había perdido ni un solo segundo para sentarse en el regazo de Ron y empezar a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Ron, que estaba demasiado deprimido como para oponerse, dejó que Lavender siguiera con su asalto sin mostrar ningún entusiasmo. Sin embargo, la chica estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta del detalle de que el propietario de los labios que estaba atacando no tenía ganas de estar sentado en ese compartimento. Lavender deslizaba sus dedos por su pelo frenéticamente y se movía en su regazo originando una fricción a la que el cuerpo de Ron comenzaba a responder de manera involuntaria, pues su mente no estaba en el tren. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a aterrizar de nuevo en la tierra cuando notó los dedos de Lavender desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Le agarró por los antebrazos, y la chica levantó la mirada, llena de lujuria y deseo.

\- "Lav, aquí no" – susurró Ron como si alguien pudiera oírles.

\- "Oh, vamos, Ron" – le reprochó con una pícara sonrisa Lavender, que ahora jugueteaba con su corbata – "No me vengas otra vez con esa excusa. Después de lo que pasó ayer no tienes derecho a usarla" – la chica sonrió al mencionar la noche anterior – "No nos escondimos demasiado. Cualquier profesor podría haber entrado en el aula"

\- "Si, pero…" – eso fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir antes de que Lavender volviera a tapar la boca del chico con sus labios.

Lavender gemía en su boca mientras acariciaba su lengua con la suya y restregaba su cuerpo con más insistencia todavía. Ron aprovechó una pausa para coger aire para intentar detenerla de nuevo.

\- "Pero aquí nos pueden ver. Piensa en los alumnos de primer curso" – intentó el chico.

Ron sabía que esta era una excusa muy floja, puesto que habían pasado el último mes dándose el lote en la Sala Común delante de los alumnos de cualquier curso de Gryffindor.

\- "Eso tiene fácil solución" – dijo astutamente Lavender.

La chica cogió su varita (que yacía en el asiento a unos centímetros de su posición) e hizo un hechizo para insonorizar el compartimento y otro para sellar la puerta. Con un último golpe de muñeca, bajó la cortina de la ventanilla. Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Ron con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- "¿Por dónde íbamos?"

Y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. Lavender ya había terminado con los botones de la camisa y ahora estaba intentando desabrochar el del cinturón. Ron volvió a emerger de los agobiantes besos de la chica una vez más.

\- "Lavender, no deberíamos…"

Pero Ron no fue capaz de continuar su frase después de mirar a la muchacha a la cara. La expresión de tristeza por el rechazo de su novio le hacía sentirse casi tan mal como el día anterior a la noche.

\- "¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿No quieres…?" – la chica se sorbió los mocos mientras le miraba con los ojos llorosos – "¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?"

Ron sabía que difícilmente se le presentaría una oportunidad mejor para romper con Lavender que aquella: estaban solos, aislados, tenía tiempo para explicar a Lavender lo que ocurría (aunque obviando ciertos detalles que le dejarían como un cerdo que se había aprovechado de ella), pedirle perdón,… Sí, corría el riesgo de que Lavender decidiera estrangularlo con sus propias manos y que nadie pudiera escuchar sus agónicos gritos de auxilio. Pero podía corregir el error que había cometido horas atrás (realmente semanas antes) y dejar de herir a la pobre chica. Sin embargo, había algo que le agarrotaba, algo que le impedía hacerlo: no quería romper el corazón de la chica en Navidad. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle esos días si no iban a verse, si no podía empeorar la situación desde la distancia? Ron optó por la opción más lógica y cobarde.

\- "No, no es eso, Lav" – contestó Ron con una falsa sonrisa en la cara. La expresión de Lavender se relajó – "Es que…" – Ron comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones para encontrar inspiración para una excusa lo suficientemente convincente. El entrecejo de Lavender volvía a fruncirse en un signo de preocupación debido a su tardanza – "No quiero hacerlo aquí porque… ¿tú te mereces algo mejor?" – probó Ron inseguro.

La cara de Lavender pasó a adoptar un gesto neutro, algo inquietante puesto que Ron no sabía si se lo había tomado bien o mal.

\- "Ron, eso es…" – empezó la chica con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas – "… ¡La cosa más romántica que nunca me han dicho!"

Y le abrazó fuertemente. Ron sabía que se había librado, pero se sentía incluso peor que antes, algo que él había creído imposible. La excusa surtió efecto, ya que Lavender se contentó con hacerle arrumacos y caricias durante el resto del viaje mientras le miraba con una tremenda adoración.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Lavender insistió en despedirse muy efusivamente de él y, mientras le daba un abrazo y le deseaba unas felices fiestas, Ron ojeó a la multitud para ver si su familia había visto las muestras de cariño de Lavender. Por desgracia, Fred y George les observaban con sendas diabólicas sonrisas en el rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más incomodó a Ron fue la mirada de disgusto que su madre le dirigía mientras abrazaba a Hermione y le decía algo al oído.

Los primeros días de las vacaciones Ron había temido que su madre le dijera algo relacionado con el tema. Molly Weasley era una persona bastante tradicional, ¿quizá no le había gustado la forma de despedirse con Lavender? Había ocasiones en las que su madre se quedaba mirándole durante unos segundos con una expresión entre el enfado y la decepción, abría la boca como para decir algo y suspiraba negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, por muy enervante que el comportamiento de su madre fuera, lo prefería al de los Gemelos.

\- "¡Vaya! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?"

'Hablando del rey de Roma' pensó Ron al tiempo que vio por el rabillo del ojo como Fred y George se colocaban cada uno a un lado de él, reclinándose sobre la encimera en la que Ron estaba trabajando.

\- "¡Oh, Fred, míralo! Como pela las patatas como si fuera un _Muggle_ " – comentó George.

\- "Idos a la mierda" – dijo Ron en el tono más calmado que fue capaz de usar al mismo tiempo que intentaba no cortarse con el cuchillo (otra vez) delante de sus hermanos.

\- "¡Cuida esa boca, jovencito!" – le reprochó Fred en una pasable imitación de su madre – "Está vez no te lo vamos a tener en cuenta dadas las circunstancias, pero…"

\- "¿Qué circunstancias?" – preguntó Ron. Al ver las maliciosas sonrisas que aparecían en los rostros de los Gemelos, Ron sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose de haber formulado la pregunta.

\- "Bueno, sabemos que estás un poco, cómo decirlo… frustrado" – dijo Fred. La cara de confusión de Ron le hizo continuar – "Tener que pasar tres semanas sin compañía femenina es muy duro"

Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra cosa podrían estar hablando? Desde que Ginny les había contado con todo lujo de detalles su relación con Lavender, Fred y George no hablaban de otra cosa en su presencia si exceptuaba el tema de no poder usar magia. A la mínima ocasión que tenían sacaban el nombre de Lavender a relucir para sacarle de sus casillas.

\- "¡Y qué compañía! Lo que hace esa chica no lo hace cualquiera" – comentó George mientras Fred asentía con la cabeza.

\- "¿Y vosotros que sabéis?" – les reprochó Ron enojado.

\- "¿Nosotros? Ya sabes, rumores…" – contestó Fred con una extraña expresión.

\- "Pero no nos desviemos del tema" – dijo George para reconducir la conversación – "El hecho es que se te ve algo tenso, Ron. Y es lógico teniendo en cuenta que Fleur siempre anda cerca…"

\- "Y que compartes tu habitación con Harry. Eso no te deja mucha intimidad para aliviarte" – remató Fred – "Siempre puedes ir al establo a pasar tiempo con las ovejas, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le pasó al hermano de Dumbledore no te lo recomendamos"

Fred y George prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas al ver las sonrojadas orejas de Ron y la cara de enfado de su hermano pequeño. Ron, harto de sus burlas, hizo ademán de marcharse, pero sus hermanos le agarraron por los hombros.

\- "¡Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio!" – dijo George – "En realidad te decimos todo esto porque estamos muy impresionados"

\- "Si, quien iba a decirnos que nuestro pequeño Ronniekins se transformaría en todo un Don Juan" – aseguró Fred.

\- "¿De qué estáis hablando?"

\- "Vamos, Ron, no seas tan modesto" – dijo George con una pícara sonrisa – "Tu lista de pretendientes empieza a ser ya muy importante"

\- "¿Qué?" – Ron estaba convencido de que los Gemelos le estaban tomando el pelo.

\- "¿Necesitas que te la refresquemos?" – dijo Fred – "Bueno, veamos: primero fue Hermione…"

\- "Después, Luna Lovegood" – continuó George – "No es normal que alguien se ría así de tus nefastos chistes. Sin ánimo de ofender"

\- "No podemos olvidarnos del extraño incidente en el Baño de los Prefectos del que nos hablaste el año pasado" – tomó el relevo Fred.

\- "Esa Myrtle es una fantasma muy atrevida…" – comentó George por lo bajo al recordar lo sucedido.

\- "Y este año, Lavender Brown, que no está al alcance cualquiera" – prosiguió Fred.

\- "Además, según cuenta Ginny, por lo que ella ha escuchado, no era la única interesada" – apuntilló George.

Pero Ron no se había enterado de lo que Fred y George estaban diciendo. Había dejado de prestar atención cuando Fred había mencionado a…

\- "¿Hermione?" – preguntó el perplejo – "Yo nunca le he gustado"

\- "Sí, claro, y George y yo jamás hemos usado un Surtido Saltaclases" – comentó Fred irónicamente. Pero, al ver la cara de Ron, añadió en un tono extrañado – "¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

\- "¡No!" – contestó Ron – "Siempre he sido un amigo para ella" – confesó el chico dolido.

\- "¡Por supuesto! Como no habíamos caído en ello" – dijo George en un falso gesto de sorpresa – "Eso explica porque se ruboriza cada vez que os reencontráis en verano. O como sonríe cuando dice tu nombre. O la forma en que te mira cuando estáis estudiando en la Sala Común. O como se reía con tu mierda de chistes" – George se quedó unos segundos reflexionando y añadió – "¿Sabes qué? Puede que tus chistes no sean tan malos.

\- "La verdad es que nunca nos explicamos que podía ver una chica tan inteligente como Hermione en un chico tan… tan… tú" – completó Fred – "Pero, como se suele decir, el amor es ciego. Y en este caso sordo también. No te dejes engañar por George, tus chistes dan un poco de pena"

Ron estaba tremendamente enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que Hermione estaba enamorada de él justo en este momento? Ron sabía que solo lo decían para cachondearse de él, pero sus burlas habían conseguido que su sangre hirviese. No quería entrar al trapo, pero se vio incapaz de contenerse.

\- "Ah, ¿sí?" – preguntó él airadamente – "¿Si tanto le gusto, entonces porqué está saliendo con el imbécil de McLaggen?"

\- "¿McLaggen?" – interpeló un sorprendido George – "¿Cormac McLaggen? ¿Ese chico más grande que un troll un año más joven que Fred y yo?"

\- "¡El mismo!" – confirmó Ron, que asió con fuerza el cuchillo al recordar la bravucona sonrisa de McLaggen.

\- "¿Te acuerdas cuando nos apostamos con él que yo podía ganarle un duelo?" – le preguntó Fred a George con una sonrisa en los labios – "El muy idiota no se dio cuenta de que cambiamos su varita por una falsa" – prosiguió Fred riendo entre dientes – "¡Y luego tuvo que comerse todos esos huevos de Doxy!" – comentó entre carcajadas.

George, sin embargo, miraba incrédulamente a Ron.

\- "¿Hermione está saliendo con él?" – preguntó.

Si las hubiera tenido en la mano en ese momento, Ron le hubiera estampado las bragas mojadas de Hermione en la cara. Sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con asentir con la cabeza.

\- "¡Vaya!" – dijo George sorprendido – "No es el tipo de chica con el que McLaggen suele estar"

\- "Seguramente ya habría probado a todas las chicas de ese tipo en Hogwarts" – comentó Fred – "Eso o es que Hermione le va la marcha"

\- "Ya lo creo" – afirmó George con gesto reflexivo – "Si lo que dicen de McLaggen es cierto, la chica no se va a aburrir"

Ron salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando plantados a sus dos sorprendidos hermanos. Las palabras de Fred y George reverberaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Si el chico hubiera permanecido un solo segundo más en la cocina lo más probable era que hubiera empezado a acuchillar a sus hermanos. Y no le apetecía tener que limpiar la sangre de la encimera a mano porque, en caso de sobrevivir, Fred y George estarían presentes para reírse otra vez de él.

Ron subió las escaleras hecho una furia y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Se puso a andar de un lado a otro, como un tigre enjaulado, intentando evitar las imágenes que su imaginación no se cansaba de repetir: Hermione y McLaggen juntos, desnudos, besándose, gimiendo, gozando,… Ron ni siquiera fue consciente de haberse acercado a la pared y empezar a pegar puñetazos contra el muro, presa de la rabia que lo invadía.

\- "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Ron se dio la vuelta desconcertado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado golpeando la pared. ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas, tal vez? Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocar la mirada y comprobar que, efectivamente, alguien le había hablado. Bill se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

\- "¿Se puede saber que diantres ocurre?" – le preguntó muy seriamente – "Creíamos que todo este jaleo lo estaba provocando el Ghoul"

Bill caminó hasta su posición y al llegar cogió la mano de Ron.

\- "¡Ay!" – se quejó el muchacho por el dolor.

Bill se acercó la mano de Ron para poder estudiarla mejor y el chico se sorprendió de su aspecto. Tenía los nudillos llenos de heridas, la piel estaba muy roja e hinchada. Pero lo pero era que parecía haber algún hueso roto.

\- "¿Ahora te has dado cuenta?" – le reprochó Bill – "Estate quieto, voy a arreglarte la fractura" – sacó su varita del bolsillo, la apuntó al hueso roto y exclamó – "¡Episkey!"

Ron sintió un intenso calor seguido de un intenso frío. Cuando volvió a mirar su mano, esta parecía en perfecto estado.

\- "Gracias" – murmuró Ron avergonzado al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

\- "¿Quieres explicar por qué estabas pegándole puñetazos a la pared como si fueras uno de esos boxeadores _Muggles_?" – inquirió Bill.

Ron abrió la boca para dar alguna explicación, pero no encontró ninguna. Se sentía idiota después de haber perdido los papeles de esa manera. Era patético, un crío llorando porque el matón de la clase le había quitado su juguete favorito. No supo que estaba llorando hasta que notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- "¿Ron, que pasa?" – preguntó Bill alarmado.

\- "¡Que soy imbécil!" – sollozó Ron.

Bill se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con un golpe de su varita. Echó un brazo por los hombros de Ron y le llevó hasta la cama, donde se sentaron.

\- "¿Y por qué eres un imbécil?" – preguntó Bill calmadamente. Al ver que Ron no contestaba, Bill probó de otra manera – "¿Esto es por qué los Chudley Canons han vuelto a perder?"

\- "No" – contestó Ron – "Si llorase cada vez que los Canons pierden, me hubiera deshidratado hace años"

\- "¿Es por el torneo de Quidditch del colegio? No creo que tengas motivos para estar tan triste, Mamá me dijo que estuviste fantástico en el primer partido"

\- "No" – respondió secamente Ron. No tenía ganas de pensar en ese partido ni en lo que había ocurrido inmediatamente después.

\- "¿Te está yendo mal en el colegio?" – intentó Bill.

\- "No"

\- "¿Has discutido con Harry?"

\- "No"

\- "¿Es por esa canción de Celestina Warbeck?"

\- "¡No!" – bramó Ron indignado – "¡Eso solo pasó una vez! No hace falta que me lo recordéis cada cinco minutos" – se defendió el muchacho – "Además, ni siquiera estaba llorando, solo se me metió algo en el ojo" – añadió.

\- "¿Es por una chica?" – preguntó Bill.

Ron se quedó callado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bill.

\- "¡Así que es por una chica!" – exclamó Bill – "Entonces seguro que tiene arreglo"

\- "No, es imposible" – repuso Ron abatido.

\- "Oye, si todo esto es por la cadena que tu novia te ha regalado no te preocupes. Sé que es horrible, pero…"

\- "¿QUÉ?" – vociferó Ron – "¿La has visto?" – Bill asintió – "¿Cómo?"

\- "Fred y George me lo han enseñado esta mañana" – confesó Bill.

Ron notó como sus puños se apretaban.

\- "¡Los mato, te juro que los mato!"

\- "Calma, calma" – dijo Bill al tiempo que volvía a echar un brazo por sus hombros – "Me imagino que te alegrará que también me enseñaron la marca en el culo que el libro en el que habías escondido la cadena les había dejado"

Esto alegró un poco a Ron.

\- "¿Y qué problema tienes con tu chica?" – siguió preguntando Bill – "A parte de la cadena, claro está"

\- "No es con ella con quién tengo un problema" – reveló Ron – "Bueno, sí. Pero no estaba llorando por eso" – miró a Bill a los ojos y tragó saliva – "Hermione está saliendo con otro chico"

\- "¿Y por qué tendría que importarte eso?" – preguntó Bill, que encontró la respuesta en el gesto de arrepentimiento de su hermano pequeño – "Estás enamorado de ella"

\- "Si" – admitió Ron.

Bill permaneció callado unos segundos, reflexionando.

\- "¿Y por qué estas saliendo con otra chica si estás enamorado de ella?"

\- "Porque soy imbécil" – contestó Ron rotundamente.

Su hermano mayor le miró con gesto de lástima.

\- "Ron, tú no eres imbécil, solo eres un adolescente. Y en esa etapa de la vida uno hace muchas tonterías"

\- "¡Pero lo que yo he hecho no es una tontería! Es… es…" – Ron buscaba una palabra lo suficientemente malsonante para calificar sus acciones – "No estoy enamorado de Lavender, nunca lo he estado. Ni siquiera me gusta. Bueno, físicamente está bien" – aclaró Ron mientras hacía un gesto con las manos indicando el tamaño de los pechos de Lavender. Bill parecía impresionado – "Pero solo empecé a salir con ella para poner celosa a Hermione. Y ahora ella va y se enrolla con McLaggen" – Ron terminó echándose las manos a la cara.

Bill resopló y comenzó a hablar.

\- "¿Y crees que ere una persona horrible por ello?"

\- "¡Claro que sí!" – exclamó Ron.

\- "Ron, no voy a decir que lo que has hecho esté bien, porque no lo está" – dijo Bill – "Pero no eres el primero que hace una tontería de la que luego se arrepiente. Y me incluyo en ese grupo" – Ron levantó la cabeza para mirar a Bill, que tenía una triste expresión en la cara – "Todos hemos hecho cosas que nos gustaría borrar, pero no podemos. Lo único que nos queda es rectificar" – aseveró.

Ron reflexionó sobre las palabras de Bill. El daño por su parte ya estaba hecho, pero sí que podía intentar minimizarlo. Lavender no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, no merecía tener como novio a alguien que le había usado de esa manera. En cuanto a Hermione…

\- "¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar…" – volvió a preguntar Bill – "… qué Hermione podría estar con ese otro chico por el mismo motivo que tú?"

Ron resopló amargamente.

\- "¿Qué podría ver Hermione en mí?" – preguntó Ron – "Ella es guapa, lista, simpática, buena persona, trabajadora, valiente…" – Bill sonreía oyendo a Ron recitar su lista – "Y yo soy tan… tan… yo" – concluyó Ron parafraseando a Fred.

\- "¿Qué problema hay con ser tú?" – repuso Bill – "Eres un chico gracioso, Guardian del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Prefecto, tienes siete TIMOS, luchaste contra los Mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios, mides uno noventa y estás ganando algo de músculo con tanto entrenamiento. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡eres un Weasley!" – exclamó Bill.

Ron parecía no estar muy convencido. Bill le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para animarlo y se levantó.

\- "Será mejor que baje a ayudar a Mamá con la cena" – mirando a Ron significativamente, añadió – "Parece ser que alguien se ha olvidado de pelar las patatas"

Anduvo hasta la puerta y, cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo en el rellano de las escaleras, se volvió para decir una última cosa con un tono desenfadado y una sonrisa.

\- "Por cierto, ¿te importaría no babear tanto cuando veas a Fleur? No sé si recuerdas que es mi prometida"

Bill fue lo suficientemente rápido para cerrar la puerta y evitar así ser alcanzado por el cojín que Ron le había lanzado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione removía la comida por el plato con el tenedor distraídamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mano izquierda. Cualquier espectador objetivo que estuviera presenciando la escena diría que ella se encontraba cenando con sus padres en casa, en uno de los últimos días de las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero, en realidad, Hermione estaba a kilómetros de allí. Por lo menos mentalmente.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible. Una y otra vez todo se repetía en su cabeza. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ello que cada vez recordaba más detalles. Había probado a leer, pero la distracción de las novelas y los libros de texto ya no era suficiente. No ayudaba el hecho de que solo hubiera pasado tiempo con sus padres. Los primeros días habían tenido temas de conversación para charlar durante un buen rato, pero el desconocimiento del mundo mágico por parte de sus padres y su autocensura para no contar demasiada información y revelar el verdadero estado de su mundo les había dejado sin conversación.

Hermione llevaba años mintiendo a sus padres o, por lo menos, no contándoles toda la verdad. El día que Jean y Richard Granger se habían enterado de que su hija había sido petrificada durante su segundo año en la escuela de magia a la que asistía, habían estado a punto de impedir que volviera a Hogwarts. Solo las súplicas y las lágrimas de Hermione les habían convencido de lo contrario. Desde entonces, Hermione sabía que cualquier cosa extraña que volviera a suceder sería motivo suficiente para no volver a Hogwarts nunca más, no poder hacer magia, no ver a sus amigos. Ser alejada del lugar donde había encontrado su sitio en el mundo. Por ese motivo, Hermione solamente contaba a sus padres qué tal le iba en clase o cosas sin importancia relacionadas con sus amigos. Por ese motivo, el señor y la señora Granger no sabían que una guerra se estaba fraguando, una en la que gente como su hija corría un gran peligro.

Las Navidades habían sido tan tranquilas que a Hermione le habían resultado aburridas. Eran las primeras fiestas navideñas desde su primer año en Hogwarts que pasaba con sus padres. A Hermione le sorprendió comprobar lo extraño que lo encontraba todo. Se había acostumbrado al jaleo que suponía pasar las fiestas con los Weasleys, ya fuera en el colegio o en Grimmauld Place. Este año había tenido la ilusión de poder celebrar la Navidad en La Madriguera por primera vez, después de haber acudido a la fiesta de Slughorn con Ron, quizá se hubiera atrevido a besarle debajo del muérdago, pero… Sea como fuera, Hermione no se encontraba como en casa.

No podía decirse lo mismo de sus padres, que estaban exultantes con la presencia de su querida hija después de tantos años de ausencia en tan señaladas fechas. Se habían esforzado más que nunca para agasajarla. Los dos habían cogido tres semanas de vacaciones para pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos y habían organizado una gran cantidad de actividades en familia: museos, teatros, excursiones,... Pero no era suficiente. Pertenecían a dos comunidades diferentes, dos mundos distintos. En ocasiones, Hermione tenía la sensación de que vivían en dos universos paralelos.

Hermione levantó la mirada de su plato para observar tristemente a sus padres y se sorprendió al cerciorarse de que los dos le estaban mirando sonrientes. De hecho, parecía que estuvieran esperando una respuesta.

\- "¿Qué?" – preguntó Hermione, que hacía rato que no seguía la conversación.

\- "Le estaba diciendo a tu padre que ya eres mayor de edad en el mundo mágico" – explicó Jean Granger – "Creo recordar que nos contaste que la mayoría de edad para los magos son los diecisiete años"

\- "Oh, sí, es verdad" – dijo Hermione.

\- "¿Y ya puedes beber en el mundo mágico?" – preguntó su padre aprensivamente.

\- "Legalmente sí, pero nunca he probado las bebidas mágicas alcohólicas" – esto no era técnicamente cierto, ya que la cerveza de mantequilla contenía un pequeño porcentaje de alcohol, pero no había necesidad de comentárselo a su padre – "Además, hay cosas mucho más interesantes que puedo hacer siendo mayor de edad: puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela, puedo gestionar mi dinero en Gringotts, puedo visitar el Ministerio de Magia sin la compañía de un adulto,…"

\- "¿Puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio?" – inquirió Richard.

\- "Sí, claro" – respondió Hermione, extrañada porque su padre no lo supiera.

Sus padres compartieron una extrañada mirada.

\- "¿Quieres decir que puedes hacer magia aquí?" – preguntó su madre.

Entonces, Hermione cayó en la cuenta.

\- "¡Ostras!" – exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente – "¡Se me había olvidado!"

Había estado tan absorta en sus problemas que no había recordado que, al ser mayor de edad, podía hacer magia en casa. Había pasado años deseando enseñar a sus padres todo lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts y, ahora que había podido hacerlo, lo había olvidado. Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente.

\- "Tengo la varita en mi habitación"

\- "Tranquila, cariño. Podemos esperar a que acabe la cena" – dijo Richard.

\- "¡No! Será solo un momento, vuelvo en seguida"

Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pensando en todos los hechizos y encantamientos que podía realizar e intentando decidir cuáles serían los más convenientes y espectaculares. Cogió su varita, bajó al salón y allí encontró a sus padres sentados a la mesa, uno al lado del otro, con rostros expectantes.

Hermione tamborileó con sus dedos en la varita, indecisa. Y, entonces, empezó.

\- "¡Vajilla Locomotor!" – exclamó apuntando a la mesa.

Todos los platos, cubiertos, fuentes de comida y copas comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa uno detrás de otro. Sus padres miraban la escena pasmados.

\- "¡Lapifors!"

Todas las piezas de la vajilla se convirtieron en conejos blancos. Su padre abrió los ojos de par en par, su madre soltó un pequeño grito.

\- "¡Finite!"

La vajilla volvió a ser vajilla y detuvo su procesión. Hermione se fijó en que la comida había caído al mantel con el movimiento de los platos. Utilizó un hechizo desvanecedor para hacerla desaparecer y, para limpiar las manchas del mantel, exclamó.

\- "¡Tergeo!" – y quedó tan limpio como antes – "¡Fregotego!" – dijo apuntando a la vajilla, que quedó resplandeciente.

Con otro golpe de varita, quedó perfectamente ordenada y apilada en un extremo de la mesa. No dejó tiempo para que sus padres recuperasen el aliento antes de continuar. Apuntó a su padre, que le miró aprensivamente, y exclamó.

\- "¡Crinus Muto!"

La madre de Hermione prorrumpió en carcajadas y ella no pudo contener la risa tampoco.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Richard Granger alarmado.

Hermione alzó la varita y, entre risotadas, gritó.

\- "¡Accio espejo!"

El espejo de mano de su cuarto de baño bajó volando por las escaleras y Hermione lo cogió al vuelo, asiéndolo por el mango. Lo puso en frente de su padre que, al ver su imagen reflejada, gritó sorprendido: acababa de ver el color azul celeste con el que Hermione había teñido su pelo. Sin embargo no duro mucho, solo lo que Hermione tardó en dar un golpe de muñeca y anular el hechizo.

\- "Creo que me gusta más así" – dijo la madre de Hermione mientras pasaba una mano por el ahora tradicional pelo de su marido. Richard había cogido el espejo y giraba la cabeza para comprobar que todos los pelos volvían a ser castaños.

Hermione, mientras tanto, siguió a lo suyo. Apuntó a un enorme jarrón de cristal al otro lado del comedor. Agitó, golpeó y exclamó.

\- "¡Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione dirigió el jarrón hasta la mesa. Su madre seguía su vuelo con ojos desorbitados.

\- "Hermione, ten cuidado. Es el jarrón que heredé de tu bisabuela"

El jarrón aterrizó limpiamente sobre la mesa. Jean Granger suspiró aliviada, pero…

\- "¡Diffindo!"

Una gran grieta apareció cruzando el jarrón de arriba abajo. Su madre le miraba estupefacta. Antes de que Jean pudiera decir nada, clamó.

\- "¡Reparo!"

Y el jarrón quedó como nuevo. Su madre recuperó la respiración. Hermione seguía apuntando al jarrón.

\- "¡Aguamenti!" – se llenó de agua – "¡Orchideous!" – se llenó de flores.

\- "¡Oh!" – exclamó su madre – "Cariño, es precioso"

Hermione continuó deleitando a sus padres con todos los hechizos que se le iban ocurriendo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, tan liberada. La magia era su refugio. La magia era su vida. Sus padres aclamaban e incluso aplaudían sus esfuerzos, entusiasmados por poder compartir con ella aquello que tanto le llenaba. Llevaban casi dos horas de espectáculo cuando su madre dijo.

\- "Hermione, ¿no deberías parar? Pareces algo cansada"

\- "No, estoy bien" – mintió Hermione, que estaba agotada pero quería seguir mostrando su talento a sus padres.

\- "Podemos hacer una cosa" – razonó su padre, que también había percibido el cansancio de la muchacha – "Nos enseñas un encantamiento más y seguimos mañana"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Solo tenía un hechizo más y era realmente importante, el fin de fiesta. La guinda del pastel. Casi gritó de alegría cuando se le ocurrió el encantamiento perfecto.

\- "¡Ya lo tengo! Seguro que os va a encantar" – dijo sonriendo la chica – "Este es el encantamiento Patronus. Se utilizada para alejar la tristeza" – Hermione decidió obviar la noción de los Dementores – "Adquiere la forma de un animal, en mi caso una nutria"

La chica se remangó, se aclaró la garganta y exclamó.

\- "¡Expecto Patronum!"

Pero de su varita solo salió una pequeña voluta de humo.

\- "Vaya, no sé qué ha pasado" – dijo Hermione contrariada.

\- "Debe ser que estás cansada, cielo. Quizá si lo intentas mañana…" – explicó dulcemente su madre.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. 'No, no es eso' se dijo. ¿Entonces qué? Hermione creía haber pronunciado el encantamiento correctamente, el movimiento de la varita era el adecuado… El problema podía ser el recuerdo: quizá enterarse de las notas de sus TIMOS no era el recuerdo más feliz que tenía. Aunque tampoco había elegido ese recuerdo por las notas, sino por cómo Ron le había halagado después de enterarse de que no había conseguido un Extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Probó con otro recuerdo.

\- "¡Expecto Patronum!"

Tampoco. La humareda que salía de la punta de su varita parecía burlarse de ella.

Hermione comenzó a impacientarse. Por lo visto, el nuevo recuerdo tampoco era lo suficientemente feliz. Ella creía que el momento en el que se había reconciliado con Ron después de estar meses sin hablarse por culpa de Scabbers era una situación muy alegre. Había estado tan contenta que incluso se había atrevido a darle un abrazo después de que él se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle con el caso de Buckbeack.

\- "Hermione" – la chica levantó la mirada y vio a sus padres observándola con rostros preocupados. Su padre era el que hablaba en esa ocasión – "No sería mejor que…"

\- "¡No, puedo hacerlo!" – aseguró vehementemente Hermione.

Solo necesitaba un buen recuerdo. Y se le ocurrió uno perfecto.

\- "¡Expecto Patronum!"

Nada.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía no ser suficiente ese recuerdo? ¡Era el mejor que tenía! Era el día posterior al incidente con el troll en las mazmorras a la hora del desayuno. Hermione recordaba haber bajado al Gran Comedor sola, como hacía todos los días en esa época. Recorría la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de algún sitio libre cuando había notó que algo tirando de su capa. Cuando se había dado la vuelta, se había encontrado con Ron.

\- "Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros" – le había dicho el chico. Harry se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ese era el día en el que su amistad con Ron y Harry había comenzado, el día más feliz de su vida. No tenía ningún sentido que el recuerdo no fuera lo suficientemente potente. Sin embargó, se hizo la luz en su cabeza y lo comprendió.

Ron, ese era el problema. El chico había sido el protagonista de todos los recuerdos. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Hasta hace unas semanas, Ron había sido una constante en su vida en el mundo mágico. Su mejor amigo, su secreta obsesión, su compañero de viaje en la aventura que suponía ser amigo íntimo de Harry Potter. No podía borrarlo de su vida. Ni siquiera aunque Ron le odiase.

Hermione comenzó a pensar en todos los recuerdos felices con Ron: los rondas de Prefectos paseando a solas por el castillo, reencontrarse con él y con Harry después de ser petrificada, el único abrazo que Ron le había dado para consolarla después de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, las charlas nocturnas en la enfermería después de resultar heridos en el Departamento de Misterios,…

\- "¿Hermione?" – le llamó una voz lejana.

Pero cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus padres, no pudo enfocar a mirada correctamente debido a las lágrimas que anegaban su mirada. Hermione soltó un sollozo, se tapó la boca y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, se desplomó sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido. ¿Qué significaba que no pudiera convocar un Patronus en condiciones? ¿Qué sin Ron no podía ser feliz? Entonces la llevaba clara. Ron la repudiaba y tenía a Lavender comiendo de la palma de su mano. Era imposible reconducir la situación. ¿Le aguardaba una vida miserable obligada a penar el resto de su existencia por el repugnante error que había cometido la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn?

\- **"** Hermione, cariño, ¿estás bien?"

Hermione dejó de sollozar al instante y se sentó en la cama; sus padres se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que estaban los dos ya que, si bien era su madre la que había hablado en voz alta, se les podía escuchar cuchicheando perfectamente.

\- "¿Puedo pasar?" – preguntó Jean.

\- "Si, adelante" – dijo Hermione al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione vio cómo su madre entraba. Pero a medio camino se giró hacia el pasillo.

\- "Creo que es mejor que entre solo yo, Richard"

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "Porque soy su madre"

\- "¡Y yo su padre!"

\- "¡Ya sabes a que me refiero! Además, ¿no jugaba hoy el Tottenham?"

\- "Si, pero…"

\- "Vete a ver el partido"

\- "De acuerdo, pero…"

\- "Si, si necesito tu ayuda te avisaré"

Y tras esto se oyó como se daban un pequeño beso. Jean Granger entró completamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pelo de Hermione.

\- "Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?"

\- "Nada, Mamá" – respondió Hermione – "Tenías razón, llevaba ya mucho rato haciendo magia y eso requiere de mucha concentración. Es solo cansancio"

Su madre no parecía demasiado convencida por sus palabras.

\- "Hermione, sabes perfectamente que tu madre no es tonta" – le dijo seriamente.

\- "¡Mamá, yo nunca…!" – protestó Hermione.

\- "Llevas así todas las vacaciones" – prosiguió Jean Granger – "Estás triste y distraída. Se nota que no estás durmiendo bien"

¿Tan evidente había sido? Ella creía que estaba ocultando el problema a sus padres pero, obviamente, ellos se habían percatado de que algo iba mal. Hermione no sabía que decir a su madre. No podía contarle lo que había pasado porque ¿qué pensaría de ella, de su comportamiento? Cuando estaba pensando en cómo salir de aquel embrollo, su madre volvió a hablar.

\- "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Ron?" – preguntó, dejando a su hija pasmada.

\- "¿Cómo…?" – comenzó a preguntar Hermione.

\- "¿Qué cómo lo sé?" – le interrumpió Jean – "Hermione, una madre siempre sabe estas cosas. ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de que habías dejado de mencionar a Ron en tus cartas?"

El silencio se había hecho en la habitación. Hermione creía que sus padres no tenían ni idea de lo que sentía por Ron. Aparentemente, el único que no se había enterado era el propio interesado. Antes de que ninguna de las pudiera reemprender el diálogo, oyeron una voz amortiguada por la puerta.

\- "Hermione, ¿necesitas que tenga una charla de hombre a hombre con ese Ron?" – preguntó Richard.

\- "¡PAPÁ!"

\- "¡RICHARD!" – exclamaron ambas a la vez. La madre de Hermione añadió – "Querido, ¿por qué no bajas a ver el partido? Estamos intentando tener una conversación de chicas"

\- "Está bien" – dijo Richard a regañadientes.

Se escuchó como Richard se daba la vuelta y el crujido de las escaleras de madera bajo su peso cuando descendió en dirección al cuarto de estar.

\- "¿Habéis peleado otra vez?"– inquirió su madre cuando el sonido de los pasos de su padre se apagó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza – "¿Qué ha hecho esta vez ese chico? Si está sigue enfadado porque Crookshanks quiere comerse a su rata creo que es hora de que madure un poco"

\- "No, no es eso" – Hermione se sorbió los mocos – "¡Oh, Mamá!" – Hermione abrazó a su madre mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente – "He hecho algo horrible y ahora Ron me odia"

Jean estuvo un buen rato consolando a la temblorosa chica, que sollozaba desconsoladamente en su hombro. Cuando se repuso un poco, se apartó de su madre y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel de la caja de su mesilla de noche.

\- "Seguro que la situación no es tan grave como la pintas" – intentó razonar su madre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- "Es horrible. Ron y yo llevábamos semanas sin hablarnos porque el hizo algo que a mí me sentó muy mal. Y el último día del semestre hice una tontería para intentar devolvérsela. Pero fue un desastre"

Jean, que sospechaba de que podía ir el asunto (aunque sus conjeturas no se acercaban ni de lejos a la verdadera gravedad de la situación) miraba compasivamente a la chica.

\- "Sé que mi pequeña bruja nunca haría nada para hacer daño a un amigo apropósito. Y, por lo que me has contado de él, sé que Ron también es un buen chico" – cogió a Hermione de la mano y continuó – "Puede que ahora todo parezca el fin del mundo, pero si dos personas están destinadas a ser… amigas" – Jean le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y esta se ruborizó – "Todo acaba solucionándose" – colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla de Hermione para que esta le mirase a la cara – "Solo voy a darte un consejo: haz caso a tu corazón. Sé que tienes un cerebro privilegiada, pero hay veces que la lógica es inútil contra nuestros deseos más profundos"

Hermione reflexionó acerca de las palabras de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello. Quizá tenía razón, quizá la oscuridad que le rodeaba no fuera eterna. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que tratar de arreglar la situación.

\- "Mamá" – dijo Hermione después de unos minutos en silencio – "Siento haber estado tan distante durante las vacaciones"

\- "Es normal, cielo. ¡Con todo lo que tenías en la cabeza!"

\- "No, Mamá, no ha sido solo por eso" – dijo Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza – "Es que… A veces siento que…"

\- "¿Qué vivimos en mundos diferentes? ¿Qué no sabes de qué hablar con nosotros?" – completó su madre. Hermione asintió con la cabeza – "Yo también me sentía así cuando tenía tu edad" – continuó Jean – "Miraba a mis padres y tenía la sensación de que no me entendían, que hablábamos dos idiomas distintos. Si a mí me ocurría eso siendo… ¿Cómo decís vosotros? ¿ _Mussers_?"

\- " _Muggles_ " – le corrigió Hermione.

\- "Eso" – dijo Jean – "Si a mí me pasaba no siendo una bruja, me imagino que es mucho más complicado para ti"

\- "Te quiero, Mamá" – sollozó Hermione incapaz de contenerse – "Y a Papá. Muchísimo"

Jean abrazó fuertemente a su hija. Le besó en la frente y susurró con voz cargada.

\- "Y nosotros a ti, cariño. No hay nada ni nadie más importante que tú para nosotros"

Permanecieron unos minutos abrazadas, llorando emocionadas porque estaban viviendo uno de esos escasos momentos en los que se sentían como una familia normal. Cuando su madre se enderezó, Hermione se separó un poco de ella sorbiéndose los mocos.

\- "¿Qué te parece…" – comenzó a decir Jane – "… si tomamos un poco de helado de chocolate mientras vemos a tu padre desesperarse con el Tottenham?"

Hermione rió por lo bajo y aceptó la propuesta.

Los últimos días de las vacaciones fueron bastante más alegres. Hermione se despidió de sus padres en su propio cuarto de estar, ya que la Profesora McGonagall había conectado la chimenea de su despacho con las casas de los alumnos de Gryffindor para poder volver al colegio de una manera más segura. Cogió una pizca de Polvos Flu que la subdirectora había mandado mediante lechuza, los echó al fuego, entró en el reducido espacio de la chimenea y, después de echar un último vistazo a sus padres, comenzó a viajar hacia Hogwarts. Cuando reconoció el la chimenea del despacho de la profesora McGonagall sintió como se le revolvían las tripas; pero ella sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con el medio de transporte empleado.

 **...**

 **Un capítulo lleno de momentos bonitos en familia, de reflexión y de tranquilidad, ¿verdad?**

 **Pues ya os podéis ir olvidando del buen rollo: se avecinan curvas. Angst por doquier es lo que les espera a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas. Y smut, toneladas y toneladas de smut. Pero como sé que eso es lo que os gusta no veo ningún problema, ¿a qué no?**

 **Como habéis podido ver este era un capítulo de transición entre las dos historias, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo empezamos fuerte.**

 **Hasta entonces.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se encontraba leyendo un libro en la Sala Común. La butaca en la que estaba sentada se encontraba algo apartada de la chimenea, pues no quería vomitar sobre su ejemplar de _Guía de la Transformación: nivel superior_ ; esa era la reacción más probable a la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el sofá más cercano al fuego que calentaba la estancia: allí estaban Ron y Lavender, haciendo las cosas que Ron y Lavender solían hacer.

No es que hubiera querido hacerlo, pero Hermione se había visto obligada a presenciar episodios parecidos en los últimos meses y algo le llamaba la atención en esa ocasión. Parecía que estaban intentando arrancarse la piel a mordiscos más que otra cosa. El nivel de entusiasmo que ambos mostraban era obsceno, incluso aunque los dos hubieran sido las únicas personas en la sala. Este grado de implicación era el habitual en Lavender, que se meneaba en el regazo del chico, pero hacía tiempo que no veía a Ron entregarse tan apasionadamente a la causa.

Obviamente, ella sabía porque Ron estaba actuando de esa manera. Los días previos a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn le había parecido que Ron estaba cada vez estaba menos entusiasmado al pasar tiempo con Lavender. Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que debía estar imaginándolo, que deseaba tanto esa posibilidad que se estaba inventando signos positivos para alimentar su esperanza. Pero, después de lo que había pasado el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, ella sabía que no se lo había estado imaginado. Por desgracia, ahora le tocaba ver a ella que era lo que Ron era capaz de hacer por despecho.

Hermione se mordió el labio recordando que esa noche le tocaba patrullar los pasillos del colegio como parte de sus obligaciones como Prefecta. El problema era que, en teoría, tenía que avisar a Ron para que le acompañase, ya que era su deber como Prefecto de sexto curso de Gryffindor. Pero no se atrevía a acercarse al que había sido su mejor amigo, temía su reacción si se dirigía a él, algo que no había hecho desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad. El hecho de que Lavender estuviera con él lo hacía más complicado. ¿Y si la chica le había comentado que había consolado a Hermione después de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn? Eso haría que la situación fuera aún más vergonzosa.

Hermione, nerviosa, se puso de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dio un par de dubitativos pasos en dirección a la pareja y lo que ocurrió le convenció definitivamente de que lo mejor era no acercarse más: Ron se apartó ligeramente de Lavender, levantó la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada. Los ojos de Ron estaban cargados de un odio corrosivo. La expresión de asco era tal que Hermione apartó la mirada rápidamente para evitarla y se dio la vuelta para ir a dejar sus cosas a su habitación antes de salir a hacer la ronda de Prefectos en solitario.

 **XXX**

Ron, que observaba la retirada de Hermione avergonzado, agachó la cabeza por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía perfectamente porque Hermione se acercaba a él: esa noche les tocaba vigilar los pasillos del colegio hasta la media noche. Sabía que Hermione no tenía ninguna otra intención, pero no había podido evitarlo.

A pesar de lo que había pensado después de la charla que había mantenido con Bill en su habitación durante las vacaciones, no había conseguido cumplir ninguno de los dos objetivos que se había fijado: romper con Lavender e intentar arreglar las cosas con Hermione.

La segunda parte del plan no marchaba nada bien. Era patético, él lo sabía, pero era incapaz de no actuar de la misma manera que lo había hecho meses atrás. Cada vez que veía a la chica le ocurría lo mismo que le había pasado tras enterarse de que había besado a Krum, pero con un grado de intensidad infinitamente mayor. Todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que divisaba la figura de Hermione su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de aquella maldita noche y una ira desmedida lo invadía. La mirada asesina que acababa de dirigir a Hermione era solo una de las reacciones de su cuerpo a la rabia que sentía.

\- "¡Ay, Ron!" – se quejó Lavender en su regazo. La chica apoyó sus manos sobre las de Ron, que se encontraban en su cintura ejerciendo una fuerza excesiva – "Un poco más suave" – le pidió. Lavender soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Ron obedeció. Con una dulce sonrisa en los labios añadió susurrando en su oído – "No hace falta que me agarres tan fuerte, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte"

Ron tuvo que contener un lamentó ante las palabras de Lavender. La primera parte del plan también estaba siendo un desastre. Sus emociones con respecto a Lavender podían dividirse en dos fases diferentes: cuando veía a Hermione y su cerebro se veía asediado por su sed de venganza le entraban una irremediables ganas de coger a Lavender y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, una reacción similar a la de la noche en la que habían tenido sexo (algo que, por suerte, no había vuelto a suceder). La otra mitad del tiempo, aquellos momentos en los que estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para ver que su comportamiento era repugnante, se convencía de romper su relación con ella. ¿El problema? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Ron no sabía qué hacer y quería cortar con Lavender de la manera menos traumática para la chica. Si tenía poca experiencia en estar con una chica, cómo dejar de estar con una era un tema totalmente desconocido para él. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Había pensado en escribir a Bill y pedirle consejo, pero sabía que su hermano le diría que tenía que salir del embrollo en el que se había metido él solito. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso había acudido a la biblioteca para ver si había algún libro que pudiera ayudarle. Pero, por lo visto, en la dichosa biblioteca no había libros sobre los temas realmente importantes.

Así que dos semanas después de la vuelta al colegio la situación no había mejorado ni un ápice: él seguía con Lavender y Hermione abandonaba en esos momentos la Sala Común sin dirigirle la palabra.

 **XXX**

Hermione pasó por delante de Ron y Lavender lo más rápidamente posible, puesto que no quería que el chico viera las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba contener los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de su boca. Mientras comenzaba a pasear por los pasillos se puso a pensar en la situación desde que había aterrizado en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall un par de semanas atrás.

Ron le odiaba. No había otra forma de expresarlo. La mirada que el chico le acababa de dirigir en la Sala Común no era la primera de ese tipo que veía en su rostro los últimos días. No había tenido el valor de acercarse al chico para hablar con él y explicarle que era lo que había sucedido. Temía la reacción de Ron, no porque pudiera enfadarse todavía más con ella, sino porque corría el riesgo de que al chico le diera igual lo que tenía que decirle, que hubiera dejado de importarle.

Harry no se había enterado de nada. No es que el chico no se preocupase por ella, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza (las clases con Dumbledore, los avances de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, Malfoy, Ginny, el equipo de Quidditch…) que apenas era capaz de fijarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo. El pobre seguía intentando dividir su tiempo entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Ginny comenzaba a sospechar que algo iba mal. Su amiga le había comunicado en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad de comentárselo que Ron había estado de muy mal humor durante las vacaciones y que era cuestión de tiempo que su hermano le suplicase perdón de rodillas (todo ello con una radiante sonrisa). Pero tanto su comportamiento como el de su hermano durante los últimos días parecían extrañar a la muchacha, que miraba suspicazmente a Hermione y Ron de manera constante.

Parvati y Lavender se estaban portando muy bien con ella. Todas las noches le incluían en sus conversaciones, cosa que no había ocurrido muy frecuentemente con anterioridad, y le animaban a participar. La principal ventaja de todo ello era que Lavender había dejado de hablar de lo que hacía con Ron en su presencia (Hermione sospechaba que Parvati tenía algo que ver con esto). En alguna de las ocasiones en las que Lavender pasaba tiempo con Ron, Parvati estudiaba con ella en la biblioteca.

McLaggen no había dicho ni hecho nada. Ningún rumor acerca de lo que había pasado en las mazmorras circulaba por el colegio. Ninguno de los chicos con los que Hermione había visto hablar a McLaggen durante el desayuno del último día del trimestre anterior parecía saber nada. Sin embargo, Hermione había pillado un par de veces a McLaggen mirándole con una extraña expresión en el rostro, un gesto que le provocaba escalofríos solo de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del depravado muchacho.

La profesora McGonagall no había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario sobre su encuentro en la enfermería, pero Hermione había comprobado que su semblante al dirigirse a ella cuando había llegado a su despacho había sido mucho más serio que de costumbre. Su relación con la profesora era más cercana que con la del resto de maestros: Hermione admiraba profundamente a la profesora McGonagall desde el día que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa para comunicarle que era una bruja y que había sido admitida en Hogwarts y la profesora parecía tener un especial cariño por Hermione. Ella temía que este vínculo especial pudiera haberse visto dañado por la lamentable imagen que había dejado tras la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn.

Hermione acabó su repaso mental e intentó concentrase en los pasillos del colegio que esa noche se encontraban completamente desiertos. Habitualmente esto no era un problema, pues solía contar con la compañía de Ron para matar el tiempo que pasaba desde que pillaban a un alumno intentando colarse en las cocinas hasta que mandaban a dormir a alguna pareja de enamorados escondidos en uno de los múltiples pasadizos del castillo (Hermione soltó un melancólico suspiro al recordar el tono rojizo de las orejas de Ron siempre que pillaban a alguna pareja besándose). Sin embargo, ese día no había un alma paseando por los pasillos del colegio. Bueno, en realidad sí, ya que siempre había otra pareja de Prefectos patrullando los pasillos. Además, ese año había Aurores que se encargaban de vigilar el castillo y sus terrenos las veinticuatro horas del día. Y muy seguramente Peeves se divertía realizando alguna trastada que acabaría con algún estudiante damnificado. Pero Hermione no había cazado a ningún alumno rebelde todavía.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso su suerte cambió. Al final de un pasillo que solía estar poco transitado durante el día, una tenue luz escapaba por debajo de una puerta. Hermione, que había patrullado los pasillos del colegio tantas veces que conocía prácticamente todos los rincones, sabía que detrás de la puerta se encontraba un aula vacía que solamente se usaba para almacenar pupitres, escritorios y sillas, por lo que la luz indicaba muy probablemente la presencia de algún alumno travieso pasado el toque de queda. La chica, animada por tener algo que hacer para poder distraerse, se acercó sigilosamente para no revelar su presencia al infractor. A medida que se acercaba al aula comenzó a escuchar unos extraños sonidos que provenían de su interior. Asió fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha y sujetó la manilla de la puerta con la izquierda. Tomó aire, puso cara seria para impresionar al alumno rebelde y abrió la puerta con decisión.

Al ver lo que había dentro la cerró lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Hermione apoyó su espalda contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. La imagen que acababa de presenciar le había dejado sin palabras. No podía ser cierto, era imposible. Era ya muy tarde y estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas por culpa del cansancio. Sin embargo, el sonido que había escuchado proveniente del interior del aula seguía filtrándose por el resquicio de la puerta. Y la escena que había presenciado en el interior del aula lo explicaba perfectamente. La chica miró en dirección a la puerta y, cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente, se acercó y la abrió apenas unos centímetros para comprobar si lo que ella había creído ver era real.

Lo era.

Cormac McLaggen se encontraba en el aula. Desnudo. Estaba de pie muy cerca de un escritorio en el que una chica, que tampoco llevaba ropa, estaba tumbada boca arriba. Hermione no podía ver de quien se trataba puesto que su cabeza, que se encontraba colgando más allá del borde del escritorio, quedaba oculta por los muslos de McLaggen. El chico meneaba su cuerpo de adelante a atrás en un movimiento de vaivén que era la causa del sonido: McLaggen le estaba follando la boca a la chica. El sonido del pene de McLaggen entrando y saliendo de la húmeda boca de la chica, así como los ruidos que la muchacha hacía al recibir el impacto resonaban en el aula. Él apoyaba una mano en uno de los pechos de la muchacha y la otra se perdía entre las piernas de la chica; ella se aferraba con fuerza a la parte lateral del escritorio mientras doblaba y estiraba las piernas, incapaz de controlarse.

Hermione notó el calor en sus mejillas al presenciar la imagen, desde luego esa era una de las últimas cosas que había esperado descubrir en el aula. Pasado un tiempo que Hermione no fue capaz de calcular, ya que se había quedado petrificada observando la escena, McLaggen se apartó ligeramente de la chica. Ella comenzó a jadear y toser para poder coger aire mientras la saliva que chorreaba de su boca se deslizaba por su cara. Si Mclaggen no hubiera dicho su apellido Hermione no la hubiera reconocido.

\- "¡Muy bien, Smith!" – dijo mientras la chica se sentaba en el escritorio limpiándose la cara con las manos – "Has mejorado mucho en estas semanas de entrenamiento"

'¿Sally?' pensó sorprendida Hermione. Sin embargo, no había lugar a duda: la chica que respondía a las palabras de McLaggen con una tímida sonrisa era Sally Smith, una Hufflepuff de sexto curso. Hermione no la conocía mucho, aunque las pocas veces que había intercambiado alguna palabra con ella en clase de Aritmancia le había parecido una chica simpática, aunque bastante cohibida. Siempre portaba una radiante sonrisa y se reía con gran facilidad. Hermione se entristeció al comprobar que ella también había acabado siendo una presa del repugnante chico.

Sally y McLaggen comenzaron a hablar y fue entonces cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió pensar que debían de estar infringiendo unas treinta y siete normas del colegio y que, como prefecta que ella era, su deber era entrar en el aula y darles un castigo ejemplar. Sin embargo, había dos motivos que le mantenían anclada en su posición. El primero era que seguramente Sally había sido engañada por McLaggen para venir hasta aquí y le parecía injusto que la pobre chica fuera sancionada. La segunda razón era que tenía miedo. No quería enfrentarse a McLaggen bajo ningún concepto. El recuerdo de lo que él le había hecho estaba muy reciente y no estaba preparada para afrontar ese trago.

Mientras Hermione se debatía consigo misma, la escena en el aula había seguido su curso. Sally y McLaggen habían dejado de hablar para darle otro uso a sus lenguas, pues estaban besándose con gran entusiasmo. McLaggen se había colocado entre las piernas de Sally y tenía una mano apoyada en el cuello de la chica mientras deslizaba la otra por la espalda. Cuando la boca de McLaggen se instaló en el cuello de Sally, Hermione pudo escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de placer que la chica profería al mismo tiempo que atraía el cuerpo del muchacho con sus brazos.

Entonces, Hermione volvió a recordar lo que había pasado entre McLaggen y ella la noche de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Pero no rememoró aquellas cosas en las que había estado pensando las últimas semanas: la vergüenza, la ira, el engaño, la decepción,… No, lo que Hermione estaba evocando era lo que había sentido antes de todo eso, cuando McLaggen y ella estaban en las mazmorras teniendo sexo. El placer que el chico le había proporcionado con su boca y sus dedos, la sensación de poder al satisfacer a McLaggen con sus manos, la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos cuando el chico impactaba contra su estrecha vagina,… No había dedicado ni un solo segundo a pensar en aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado, había estado demasiado ocupada penando por todo lo que había sucedido inmediatamente después como para recordarlas. Pero ver a Sally jadeando y retorciéndose extasiada por el gozo tuvo ese extraño efecto en su mente, que no era la única parte de su cuerpo que reaccionaba a los acontecimientos.

Hermione sentía muchísimo calor a pesar de estar en el pasillo de un castillo, rondando la media noche en el mes de enero. Decidió quitarse la capa y apoyarla en el suelo. Al comprobar que no era suficiente, se desabrochó el botón superior de la blusa y soltó un poco el nudo de la corbata. Mientras se abanicaba con una mano, percibió como el rubor de su rostro se había expandido y ahora se extendía también por su cuello. Se humedeció los labios al tiempo que observaba como McLaggen tendía el cuerpo de Sally sobre la lisa superficie de madera y volvía a posicionar una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la muchacha, que comenzó a gimotear ante las acciones de McLaggen. Hermione dejó caer la mano con la que se estaba refrescando a la altura de su pecho. A pesar de contar con tres prendas de ropa de por medio (sujetador, blusa y jersey) pudo percibir perfectamente que sus pezones se habían puesto muy duros. Se percató entonces de que su respiración era entrecortada y de que había comenzado a frotar sus muslos de manera inconsciente entre sí, buscando la fricción necesaria para liberar toda la tensión sexual acumulada en su cuerpo, evidente por la humedad de su entrepierna.

McLaggen apartó la mano del cuerpo de Sally, asió su polla y la guio hasta la apertura de la chica, que pedía al muchacho que se diera prisa.

\- "La primera vez no eras tan mandona" – dijo McLaggen con tono chulesco.

Sin embargo, accedió a las súplicas de la chica penetrándola con un golpe seco. El grito que emitió Sally despertó un instinto animal en Hermione que, como una mera espectadora, presenció cómo su mano izquierda se deslizaba por debajo de su blusa y su sujetador para agarrar un pecho y comenzar a masajearlo centrándose en su firme pezón, que pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Hermione jadeaba mientras veía como McLaggen percutía contra el cuerpo de Sally, como él gruñía por el gozo y ella gemía por el placer. Cuando la espalda de Sally se arqueó sobre el escritorio Hermione no pudo contenerse más: su mano derecha viajó por debajo de su falda, se adentró en sus bragas y comenzó a frotar violentamente su clítoris, poseída por la lujuria. Se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que los gemidos que se formaban en su garganta escapasen por su boca, pero a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre su vulva esto era cada vez más complicado.

Al igual que ella, Sally también había deslizado una mano hasta su entrepierna. Para intentar igualar el placer que su compañera de curso debía de estar experimentando, Hermione decidió insertar un dedo de su mano izquierda en su vagina (como McLaggen había hecho aquella noche) mientras su mano derecha seguía restregándose sobre su hinchado clítoris. La acción combinada de sus manos le proporcionó un placer inmenso, de tal intensidad que se vio incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada y comenzó a gemir sin disimulo, sin importarle que pudiera ser pillada. El estado de excitación de Hermione era tal que durante un fugaz instante de locura se le pasó por la cabeza que ojalá pudiera contar con la ayuda de las experimentadas manos de McLaggen para alcanzar un gozo todavía mayor. Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta mientras intentaba fijarse en todos los detalles de lo que estaba pasando en el aula, pero su visión se había tornado tan borrosa que era difícil percibir mucho más que las figuras de Sally y McLaggen moviéndose sobre el escritorio. Hermione notaba como poco a poco la presión que se estaba formando en la parte baja de su vientre alcanzaba su punto álgido, como el fuego se expandía desde su entrepierna al resto de su sensitivo cuerpo. Justo en el momento en el que Sally y McLaggen alcanzaban su clímax de manera simultánea, Hermione sintió como un placentero orgasmo invadía su cuerpo.

Fue una suerte que Hermione estuviera apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, ya que sus piernas temblaban de tal manera que si no hubiera podido descansar su peso contra la estructura de madera hubiera caído al suelo. Por un momento todos sus problemas desaparecieron, sintió como una tremenda calma se instalaba en su mente. Pero este estado de relajación solo duró unos segundos, lo que Hermione tardó en darse cuenta de que se había masturbado en un pasillo del colegio mientras espiaba a dos alumnos. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento era todo lo que Hermione podía sentir en ese momento. Asustada, miró el interior del aula para comprobar si McLaggen o Sally se habían percatado de su presencia; por suerte, estaban demasiado ocupados recuperándose de sus orgasmos como para reparar en su presencia. Se volvió para mirar que nadie estuviera en el pasillo. Afortunadamente, nadie había pasado por allí en los minutos que había pasado escondida detrás de la puerta a la vista de cualquier transeúnte.

Hermione utilizó un hechizo para limpiarse las manos, impregnadas de sus flujos vaginales, se recolocó la ropa lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta el temblor de sus manos y recogió su capa, que yacía a sus pies en el frío suelo de piedra. Se alejó lo más rápidamente que pudo del aula, sin importarle que Sally y McLaggen recibieran el castigo que merecían por estar fuera de sus Salas Comunes. Sus veloces pasos sonaban amplificados por los anchos pasillos del colegio, flanqueados por gruesos muros de piedra. Hermione giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, nerviosa por la posibilidad de que alguien le viera. Su apariencia no indicaba que nada extraño hubiera sucedido durante su ronda de Prefectos, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que absolutamente nada la delatase. No respiró tranquila hasta que llegó a su habitación y cerró las cortinas de su cama.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama, su estado de excitación por la escena del aula había desaparecido por completo y, como había ocurrido en la noche de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, una amarga resaca había sucedido al estado de frenesí sexual previo. Había vuelto a ocurrir. Había vuelto a sucumbir a sus instintos. Otra vez en los pasillos del colegio. Hermione comenzó a llorar por la falta de control que había demostrado en ambas ocasiones sobre su cuerpo. ¿Y si lo que McLaggen le había dicho era cierto? ¿Y si estaba tan salida como él? ¿Y si solo era una puta que se rebajaba por un poco de placer? Sabía que en ninguna de las dos situaciones su estado de ánimo había sido el idóneo para poder enfrentarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esa no era una excusa demasiado convincente.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con rabia e intentó calmarse respirando profundamente. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que controlarse, tenía que dejar de vivir con miedo si quería poner fin a esa pesadilla.

 **XXX**

 **Estad atentos, porque la próxima actualización será publicada en muy pocos días.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pasaba su tiempo dividiendo su atención entre sus dos mejores amigos, que seguían sin hablarse desde que Ron había comenzado su relación con Lavender Brown; ambos seguían negándose a reconocer lo que todos (incluso ellos mismos) sabían. Esta tarde era el turno de Hermione, y eso siempre significaba una cosa: biblioteca. Hermione siempre había pasado más tiempo que los chicos en la biblioteca estudiando o buscando libros para leer en su tiempo libre. Pero este año prácticamente vivía en ella, era el único sitio a parte del Gran Comedor y las aulas donde la chica podía ser vista.

Había otra diferencia con respecto a otros años: el aspecto de su amiga, que estaba empezando a preocuparle. Hermione siempre había sido bastante delgada, pero este año los nervios y el hecho de que apenas comía le habían hecho perder peso de manera llamativa. Las bolsas debajo de sus preocupados ojos indicaban que no dormía bien. Incluso su pelo, siempre indomable, parecía haber perdido algo de volumen; era como si se hubiera deshinchado al igual que el ánimo de la chica que lo portaba.

Harry quería decir algo, pero no sabía ni el qué ni el cómo. Él nunca había interferido en las grandes peleas que había habido entre sus dos amigos, ni siquiera en tercer año en la terrible bronca sobre Scabbers él había actuado, y eso que podía haber supuesto el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, Harry sentía que ahora la posibilidad de que las dos personas más importantes de su vida no volvieran a dirigirse la palabra nunca más era muy real.

Había algo que desconcertaba al chico acerca de esta pelea. Al principio, era Hermione la que estaba enfadada con Ron. Esto Harry podía entenderlo: Hermione estaba celosa de que Ron estuviera con Lavender, lo que explicaba los pájaros, las lágrimas de la chica y el hecho de que ella hubiera invitado a McLaggen a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Sin embargo, algo había pasado que había producido un cambio en la dinámica de la pelea: ahora era Ron el que estaba enfadado con Hermione, que parecía triste y deprimida. Lo único que podía explicar la situación según Harry era que Ron estuviera celoso de que Hermione hubiera acudido con McLaggen a la fiesta en el despacho del profesor de Pociones. Pero ¿por qué estaba Hermione triste? ¿No había sido ese su objetivo? Harry había pillado un par de veces a Ron mirando con cara de odio al aspirante a Guardian del equipo de Quidditch en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Al chico le había dado la sensación incluso de que Ron había empezado a evitar a Lavender. ¿Significaría esto que el fin de la relación entre ambos estaba cerca y que el trío de amigos volvería a estar unido? Harry lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien que iba a decir, pero Hermione fue más rápida que él:

\- "¿No tienes entrenamiento ahora?" – le preguntó secamente sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes de Encantamientos.

Harry miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y comprobó que, en efecto, faltaba algo menos de un cuarto de hora para que el entrenamiento de Quidditch comenzase, lo que significaba que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al terreno de juego y ponerse el uniforme. Harry miró con fastidió la redacción de Pociones inacabada que tenía delante de él.

\- "Tendré que terminar la redacción para Slughorn más tarde en la Sala Común" – se quejó el chico en voz alta.

\- "No te preocupes, seguro que puedes volver a hacer trampas con el libro de tu amado Príncipe" – le espetó ácidamente Hermione.

Harry se quedó pasmado mirando a su amiga ya que no había esperado el comentario. Él sabía que Hermione no veía el libro con buenos ojos y que no estaba de acuerdo con que él lo utilizase, pero nunca le había acusado de hacer trampas de manera tan descarada. Por su parte, Hermione también parecía sorprendida por su propia reacción pues se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras miraba a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- "Harry" – comenzó a decir la chica que parecía al borde de las lágrimas – "Lo siento, no sé por qué he dicho eso, yo lo… lo siento, no quería acusarte de nada, yo…"

\- "Lo sé" – le interrumpió Harry intentando calmar a su amiga al tiempo que su preocupación por ella crecía – "¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? Pareces un poco cansada"

Hermione parecía estar angustiada y él no creía que todo fuera por el desafortunado comentario que acababa de hacer.

\- "No puedo, tengo que acabar esta redacción de Encantamientos y después hacer los ejercicios de Aritmancia" – dijo ella buscando algunos apuntes entre su montaña de pergaminos. Al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo, añadió con una mueca en la cara que intentaba ser una sonrisa – "Si no te vas ya no vas a llegar al entrenamiento"

Harry volvió a mirar el reloj: las ocho menos diez. Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y miró por última vez a Hermione, que había vuelto a centrar su atención en su trabajo.

\- "¿Nos vemos más tarde en la Sala Común?" – intentó el muchacho.

\- "No lo creo" – respondió tristemente Hermione – "Esta noche te toca estar con Ron"

Harry resopló desesperado, estaba harto de la situación. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr por la biblioteca para intentar llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Al doblar una esquina al final del pasillo de estanterías chocó con alguien, pero como no tenía tiempo para pararse se disculpó gritando por encima del hombro. Harry lamentó su mala suerte: había chocado con la única persona que había en la desierta biblioteca aparte de Hermione.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En cuanto Harry dobló la esquina, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Tenía tantas cosas por las que hacerlo que realmente no sabía por qué lloraba.

En primer lugar estaba Ron. Bueno, realmente el problema era que Ron no estaba. Hermione no podía soportar ver a Ron con Lavender, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo peor no era que ella hubiera perdido la oportunidad de tener a Ron como novio, si no haberlo perdido como amigo. Ron y ella habían sido prácticamente inseparables los últimos seis años. La única gran excepción había sido en tercer año, un curso que cada vez se parecía más a este: sin Ron y con una sensación de agobio constante. Hermione sabía que las dos cosas estaban relacionadas, ya que era él quien le ayudaba a relajarse, a tomarse la vida menos seriamente y a reír. Hermione ya no recordaba la última vez que había reído. Había ocasiones en las que la sola presencia de Ron en la sala hacía que la sensación para ella fuera diferente. A lo largo de estos años como amigos de Harry los dos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y habían aprendido a apoyarse el uno en el otro y a ayudarse en sus momentos de debilidad. Ella echaba de menos todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron: perder contra él cada vez que jugaban al ajedrez, las manchas de tinta en sus manos después de escribir una redacción, las ranas de chocolate que siempre llevaba en su mochila, su cara cuando le pedía ayuda con los deberes, sus pequeñas peleas sobre temas sin importancia e incluso las más grandes,… ¡Por el amor de Dios, ella echaba de menos incluso ver a su amigo comer a pesar de su total falta de modales en la mesa!

La siguiente cosa que le preocupaba era Harry. No solo el hecho de que fuera "El Elegido", que era algo de por sí lo suficientemente importante. Lo que más temía era perder su amistad con él también. Ahora Harry estaba repartiendo su tiempo entre Ron y ella, pero ese apaño no iba a mantenerse indefinidamente. Hermione sabía que si el chico tenía que elegir entre los dos se quedaría con Ron, al igual que había ocurrido en tercer año: los dos eran chicos, tenían gustos en común, Ron parecía entender a Harry más fácilmente,… Hermione sabía que tenía muy difícil competir contra eso. 'Y menos con comentarios como el que acabo de hacer' pensó la chica entre sollozos. Hermione no podía perder a Harry también. Todavía podía contar con Ginny, pero no estaba tan unida a ella como a Ron y Harry.

También se preocupaba por todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de Hogwarts: Voldemort contaba cada día con más adeptos y las noticias de desapariciones, torturas y asesinatos ya no eran una sorpresa al leer _El Profeta_ por las mañanas. Había varios alumnos cuyos familiares habían sido víctimas de las tropelías de los Mortífagos y Hermione temía que sus padres pudieran correr la misma suerte. Si llegaba a oídos de Voldemort que una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter era una sangre sucia sus padres podían convertirse en sus próximos objetivos, y ella dudaba que la Orden del Fénix pudiera defenderlos en este escenario. Por otro lado, estaban las misteriosas ausencias de Dumbledore y el mortecino aspecto de su mano, que no había mejorado desde que se había percatado de su estado a principios de curso.

Otro tema que no le dejaba dormir por las noches era su rendimiento escolar. La ansiedad que sentía constantemente le impedía concentrarse en clase y cuando estaba estudiando. Como siempre hacía sus trabajos con mucha antelación, todavía no había comenzado a tener demasiados problemas. Pero tanto la redacción de Encantamientos en la que estaba trabajando en ese momento como los ejercicios de Aritmancia que tenía que realizar más tarde tenían que ser entregados al día siguiente; normalmente hubiera hecho esos deberes hacía semanas. Si sus notas comenzaban a resentirse los profesores tendrían que avisar a la profesora McGonagall como Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. Hermione estaba aterrorizada ante esta posibilidad: la profesora ya estaba demasiado disgustada con ella después de lo que había ocurrido la noche de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Hermione sabía que, después de la advertencia de la profesora McGonagall, cualquier pequeño desliz podría suponer la retirada de su insignia de Prefecta y perder toda posibilidad de convertirse en Delegada el próximo curso. Y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera de ninguna manera.

Para algunos podía parecer que la obsesión de Hermione por convertirse en Delegada era enfermiza, pero para ella alcanzar ese logro suponía dos cosas: en primer lugar era un importante premio en un momento en que parte del mundo mágico quería acabar con los hijos de _Muggles_. Por otro lado, suponía un reconocimiento que sus padres podían comprender. La relación de Hermione con sus padres, cercana por su falta de amigos durante su infancia, era más distante desde que habían descubierto que ella era una bruja. Pasar tanto tiempo alejada de ellos y en un ambiente tan distinto cada vez les hacía ser más diferentes. Pero Hermione no había olvidado lo orgullosos que habían estado de ella cuando les había escrito diciendo que había sido seleccionada como Prefecta.

\- "Ey, Granger, ¿qué pasa?" – dijo entonces alguien.

Hermione creyó reconocer la voz de la persona que se dirigía a ella. Por desgracia, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando levantó su cabeza: en frente de la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada se encontraban Cormac McLaggen y su prepotente sonrisa.

Este era el último de sus grandes problemas, y desde el día en que había pillado a McLaggen con Sally Smith todavía más. No podía quitarse la escena que había visto en aquella aula de la cabeza: sus cuerpos desnudos, los gemidos de placer de Sally y los gruñidos de gozo de McLaggen, el sonido del contacto de piel contra piel, el olor a sexo, la forma en la que él había usado el cuerpo de la chica,… Todo era demasiado parecido a lo que había ocurrido entre Hermione y el mismo chico en las mazmorras semanas atrás. Estaba disgustada por la reacción que había tenido en ambos casos: había dejado que McLaggen la degradase y la utilizase en las mazmorras a cambio de un poco de placer y se había masturbado mientras espiaba a McLaggen y a Sally escondida detrás de la puerta del aula. Hermione se encontraba confundida por la mezcla de asco y excitación que el recuerdo de ambas situaciones le producía.

Sin embargo, ella reaccionó rápidamente ante la presencia de McLaggen (por fin el hecho de tener los nervios a flor de piel servía para algo positivo) poniéndose de pie tan bruscamente que tiró la silla al suelo. Estaba apuntando con su varita al chico y miraba en todas direcciones para ver si alguien podía ayudarle pero, al parecer, McLaggen y ella estaban solos en la biblioteca. Él no parecía sentirse intimidado, pues reía ligeramente.

\- "¿No te alegras de verme?" – preguntó McLaggen con descaro mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a chica.

\- "¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más!" – advirtió Hermione al chico. Ella notó como su brazo alzado temblaba ligeramente y su boca estaba completamente seca.

\- "Vale, tranquila" – dijo juguetonamente McLaggen mientras le guiñaba un ojo y subía ambas manos en un falso gesto de rendición – "¿Así está mejor?"

Hermione empezó a meter todos sus bártulos en la mochila a toda prisa con una mano mientras con la otra seguía apuntando a McLaggen, que le estaba mirando como si estuviera aburrido por lo que estaba pasando. La última vez se había quedado a escuchar las mentiras que McLaggen tenía que contarle, ese día no tenía previsto repetir el mismo error. Se echó la mochila a la espalda y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida. Para hacerlo tenía que pasar al lado de McLaggen, por lo que mantuvo la varita en alto en todo momento.

\- "¿En serio me estás diciendo que vas a marcharte?" – le reprendió un incrédulo McLaggen justo en el momento en que la chica pasaba a su lado – "¿No quieres pasar un buen rato como el otro día en las mazmorras?"

Esa pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la tensión que acoquinaba a Hermione. Antes de que pudiera contenerse (aunque la verdad era que no quería hacerlo) avanzó hasta McLaggen al tiempo que se cambiaba la varita de mano.

\- "¿Cómo te atreves?" – le preguntó totalmente indignada.

Y tras decir eso, le asestó un tremendo sopapo en toda la cara. El tortazo había sido tan potente que resonó en toda la biblioteca e hizo que McLaggen perdiese el equilibrio, lo que le obligó a dar un par de tumbos hasta recuperar la estabilidad. El chico, conmocionado, se llevó una mano a la enrojecida mejilla mientras se erguía. Hermione agitaba la mano en el aire para intentar aliviar el dolor que sentía después de semejante mandoble. Sin embargo, no esperó a que McLaggen se recuperase y reemprendió su camino al tiempo que gemía débilmente por el daño. Por desgracia, McLaggen no se rindió.

\- "No sé si te acuerdas de que eras tú la que gritaba que eras mi puta mientras yo te follaba ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?" – vociferó el chico.

Hermione intentó hacer oídos sordos y aceleró su marcha.

\- "Y yo podría hacerte a ti la misma pregunta ¿sabes?" – se oyó decir a McLaggen, cuya voz sonaba cada vez más cercana. Hermione no quería darle la satisfacción de mirar hacia atrás – "¿Cómo te atreves?" – McLaggen debía estar ya a apenas cinco metros de ella – "¿Cómo te atreviste a masturbarte mientras me espiabas el otro día cuando me follaba a Smith?"

Como aquella vez en las mazmorras, Hermione paró en seco. Cuando lo hizo no escuchó los pasos de McLaggen, lo que indicaba que él también se había detenido en aquel pasillo que formaban dos largos y anchos estantes repletos de viejos libros. Al igual que en aquella noche de Diciembre, ella también se dio la vuelta respirando entrecortadamente para mirar a McLaggen. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido después de la fiesta, ella tenía su varita, y esta volvía a apuntar al chico de séptimo curso.

\- "Estás mintiendo" – mintió Hermione lo mejor que supo.

\- "Sé que eras tú la que gemía detrás de la puerta" – dijo McLaggen – "Vi cómo te corrías mirándome. Vi en tu cara cuanto deseabas estar en la posición de Smith"

Hermione se sonrojó ante las palabras del chico, que le habían hecho recordar las sensaciones de aquella noche. McLaggen sonrió maliciosamente.

\- "Da igual que es lo que tú creyeras ver aquella noche" – se defendió Hermione algo menos convenida pero con la varita en alto – "No va a volver a pasar absolutamente nada entre tú y yo nunca más"

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos. Entonces McLaggen inhaló profundamente, soltó el aire en un fuerte suspiro y dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

\- "Bueno, yo lo he intentado"

Y comenzó a andar en dirección a Hermione que, asustada, se apartó a un lado apuntándole con la varita. Sin embargo, McLaggen pasó de largo y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca. Hermione suspiró aliviada, por fin todo había acabado. O eso era lo que ella había creído hasta que McLaggen volvió a hablar mientras seguía andando.

\- "Me temo que voy a tener que contarle a McGonagall que una de sus Prefectas se masturba en los pasillos del colegio"

\- "¿Qué?" – preguntó angustiada Hermione. Pensó rápidamente en algo que pudiera sacarle del atolladero – "Ella… ¡Ella no te va a creer! Es tú palabra contra la mía" – exclamó la chica.

\- "Te equivocas" – dijo McLaggen, que ahora volvía a dirigirse en dirección a Hermione – "Son tus recuerdos contra los míos" – dijo él mientras se señalaba la sien – "Y creo que son muy parecidos. Tomaré Veritaserum si hace falta. Cuento incluso con el testimonio de Smith y seguro que puedo ofrecerle algo a cambio de su colaboración. Tu misma sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo" – McLaggen rio fuertemente – "Menudo disgusto se va a llevar McGonagall cuando se entere de que Hermione Granger, la mascota de los profesores, es una sucia puta que se mete los dedos espiando a otros alumnos. Esa es una actitud que no combina demasiado bien con el distintivo del puesto"

Hermione lloraba muerta de miedo. Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle. Si McLaggen le contaba lo ocurrido a la profesora McGonagall, que le quitasen la insignia de Prefecta podía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Hermione sabía que corría el riesgo de ser expulsada de la escuela. Sin sus estudios acabados y totalmente deshonrada sería desterrada del mundo mágico. Se vería obligada a volver a vivir entre _Muggles_ , un mundo en el que nunca había encajado.

\- "Imagínate el escándalo que se formaría en el colegio cuando todos los alumnos se enterasen de lo guarra que eres. Puede incluso que, presionado por los demás estudiantes, me viera obligado a contar lo que pasó en las mazmorras" – se regodeó McLaggen – "¿Cómo crees que se tomarían Potter y Weasley las noticias? Si tienes suerte quizá pidan ser los siguientes en la fila" – el chico rio cruelmente.

\- "No, Cormac, por favor" – rogó Hermione sollozando, exactamente igual que aquella noche en las mazmorras.

\- "Me puedo imaginar la portada de _El Profeta_ : 'Expulsan a una guarra de Hogwarts por no poder mantener sus manos fuera de sus bragas'. Yo creo que es un titular con fuerza ¿no te lo parece? Puedo hablar con Adam Switch para que su padre lo use si te gusta" – seguía mofándose el chico.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza incapaz de articular una oración con sentido. McLaggen enumeraba una por una todas sus pesadillas: quedarse sin amigos, sin el respeto de la comunidad mágica, ser expulsada del lugar en el que había encontrado su sitio en el mundo,… La chica temblaba de puro miedo, tanto que su varita había caído al suelo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. McLaggen, que estaba disfrutando otra vez más de su sufrimiento, remató la tortura diciendo.

\- "Además, me encargaré personalmente de que tus padres reciban un ejemplar del periódico. Seguro que estarán orgullosos cuando vean que apareces en portada"

Hermione temblaba más violentamente que nunca y cayó de rodillas al suelo impotente. Se arrastró hasta McLaggen con la cara llena de lágrimas. Juntó sus manos en un signo de imploración, pero no miró a McLaggen a la cara porque sabía que no encontraría el más mínimo atisbo de clemencia allí.

\- "Por favor, Cormac, por favor" – suplicó desesperadamente.

\- "¿Quieres mi silencio?" – replicó él impasible.

\- "Por favor, por favor" – sollozaba desconsoladamente Hermione.

Una repugnante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico. Extendió un brazo para coger a Hermione por el mentón y obligar a la chica a mirarle a los ojos.

\- "Si quieres mi silencio tendrás que ganártelo. ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer para que no vaya al despacho de McGonagall ahora mismo?"

Hermione evaluó la situación. '¿Qué daría para que este monstruo no destroce mi vida?'. La respuesta era dolorosamente sencilla. Hermione tragó saliva y susurró.

\- "Cualquier cosa"

La victoriosa sonrisa de McLaggen se ensanchó todavía más, parecía que él no podía contener el tremendo gozo que para él suponía el hecho de tener a Hermione a su merced. Hermione, que se encontraba entre el cuerpo del chico y la estantería que se encontraba a sus espaldas todavía de rodillas, aguardaba aterrorizada las demandas del chico. Entonces, para horror de la muchacha, él se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, se bajó la cremallera y los calzoncillos unos pocos centímetros. Fue suficiente para liberar su pene, de tamaño medio pero grueso y ya totalmente erecto, y sus peludos cojones.

\- "Chúpamela" – ordenó el chico secamente.

\- "¿Ahora?" – preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo e intentaba escuchar algún sonido que indicase la presencia de alguien en la biblioteca – "¿Aquí?"

Hermione no podía creer que el depravado ser que se encontraba en frente de ella le obligara a profanar el templo del saber mágico que para ella era la biblioteca. Sí, alguna vez había tenido alguna fantasía subida de tono en el que ciertas cosas ocurrían en la sala (aunque, desde luego, no en esas condiciones y, obviamente, con otro chico totalmente diferente) pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así en la biblioteca. Para ella este era un recinto sagrado que había utilizado como refugio cuando las cosas iban mal y que la mayor parte de las veces había sido una fuente de conocimientos e inspiración para desarrollar todo su potencial, un sitio donde perderse entre los estantes y pasar horas y horas estudiando los valiosos libros sobre miles de temas que allí se encontraban. Este sitio estaba lleno de bonitos recuerdos como las tardes de estudio y risas con Ron y Harry, allí era donde Viktor le había invitado al Baile de Navidad y donde habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, aquí era donde la Hermione rebelde y reivindicativa había nacido (en la Sección Prohibida había encontrado la información para preparar la Poción Multijugos en segundo año, dos pasillos más al fondo surgió la idea del P.E.D.D.O. cuando estaba buscando libros sobre los elfos domésticos y, en la misma mesa en la que hoy había estado estudiando, era donde le había hablado a Ron por primera vez sobre su idea del Ejercito de Dumbledore).

\- "Sí, aquí y ahora" – dijo con tono definitivo McLaggen – "Y tendrás que esforzarte porque si lo haces mal no te servirá para nada"

Ella no quería ensuciar los recuerdos que tenía de la biblioteca, pero no tenía otra opción. Sollozando, dejó la mochila en el suelo, levantó su mano derecha para agarrar la polla del chico y comenzó a deslizar la mano sobre su caliente piel. El chico soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer pero ella no quería mirarle a la cara, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la estantería de enfrente y leía los títulos en los lomos de los libros para intentar evadirse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, después de unas cuantas sacudidas, se asustó cuando McLaggen le agarró la mano por la muñeca. Ella volvió a centrar la atención en el chico, que le estaba mirando con gesto serio.

\- "Te he pedido que me la chupes. Usa la boca" – demandó.

Hermione descendió su mirada a su miembro, que se erguía imponente justo en frente de ella, y tomó aire fuertemente por la nariz. Al hacerlo notó el potente olor a sudor que emanaba la polla del chico, el hedor le provocaba nauseas. La chica se acercó poco a poco a la ingle de McLaggen. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la chica cerró los ojos (para imaginar que era cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la polla de Cormac McLaggen), sacó la lengua y lamió el glande. Al deslizar la lengua por el orificio de la punta se percató del fuerte sabor salado del líquido preseminal que él ya chorreaba. El chico volvió a gruñir. Hermione estaba asqueada por proporcionar placer a aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para él.

\- "Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si quieres que McGonagall no se entere"

Hermione sabía que tendría que esforzarse, pero nunca antes había hecho una mamada, así que tuvo que improvisar. Volvió a coger la polla con la mano y volvió a moverla al tiempo que lamía más insistentemente el glande. Probó a sujetar la cabeza con la mano y estrujarla suavemente y el chico gimió fuertemente. Comprobando que la reacción había sido positiva, volvió a hacerlo mientras recorría con la punta de la lengua el trazado de las gruesas venas que se marcaban en la piel del cuerpo del pene, pero evitando acercarse al vello púbico. Después de hacerlo unas cuantas veces miró a la cara del chico y se percató de que el movimiento ya no era tan efectivo, pues él parecía aburrido. Ella no quería que le volviese a llamar la atención, así que decidió meterse el glande en la boca mientras seguía masturbándole con la mano. Notó el calor que irradiaba la cabeza una vez dentro de su boca cuando la lamió con la lengua. Intentó chuparla por todos lados moviendo la lengua rápidamente en todas direcciones: rodeando el glande, chupando la parte inferior (que parecía la más sensible por la reacción del chico), deslizando la punta de la lengua por la rajita del glande. Hermione comprobó como el movimiento de su lengua hacía que el líquido preseminal del pene se mezclase con su propia saliva, lo cual provocaba que el nauseoso sabor salado invadiese toda su boca. Probó a hacer un poco de succión y esto pareció deleitar al chico. Al cabo de un rato tuvo que sacarse la polla de la boca para poder tomar aire, pero no dejó de masturbar al chico con la mano.

\- "Yo ya sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi polla, disfrutaste demasiado la última vez como para olvidarlo" – dijo socarronamente McLaggen – "¿Te gusta comerme la polla, a que sí?"

Hermione, que sabía que no tenía otra opción, asintió débilmente con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo avergonzada por lo que él le estaba obligando a hacer. Por este motivo no fue capaz de prever el sopapo que el chico le asestó en la mejilla. Hermione cayó al suelo de lado y miró asustada a McLaggen.

\- "Cuando yo te haga una pregunta, tú me respondes" – le espetó el chico – "Tu misma dijiste que eras mi puta, así que tienes que comportarte como tal y tratarme con el respeto que me merezco"

El chico se agachó para coger bruscamente a Hermione y volver a colocarla en la posición en la que estaba antes de haber recibido el golpe. Permaneció agachado para mirar directamente a los ojos de Hermione cuando hablaba.

\- "Te voy a dar una última oportunidad" – le amenazó con tono desafiante McLaggen – "¿está claro?"

\- "Si" – contestó rápidamente Hermione, todavía lastimada mientras se acariciaba la dolorida mejilla.

\- "Cuando te dirijas a mí me llamarás "amo". Tu cuerpo es mío, así que tú eres mi esclava" – explicó McLaggen como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo – "Dispondré de ti como y cuando me plazca. Independientemente de donde estemos tú harás lo que yo te ordene, ¿entendido?"

Hermione movió ligeramente la cabeza para asentir y, sintiendo el dolor en su rostro todavía, añadió.

\- "Si…" – tragó saliva fuertemente – "…amo"

\- "Buena chica, así me gusta" – dijo él con su repugnante sonrisa al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo como si fuera su mascota. McLaggen se puso de pie. Se agarró la polla con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse – "Apoya la cabeza contra la estantería"

Hermione hizo lo que se le había ordenado y se colocó de rodillas con la espalda recta y la cabeza pegada a la estantería, con las manos en su regazo. Ella sospechaba lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Entonces, McLaggen le agarró ambos brazos por las muñecas y los sujetó fuertemente por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Asió su polla con la otra mano y le ordenó tajantemente.

\- "Abre la boca"

Hermione soltó un sollozo y obedeció. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire justo a tiempo, pues McLaggen no había perdido un solo segundo. Antes de que ella pudiera prepararse, él ya había metido su polla bruscamente en su boca y había comenzado a follarle la cara sin ningún reparo. Hermione notaba como la punta del pene impactaba contra la pared de su garganta provocándole unas intensísimas ganas de vomitar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando respirar como para preocuparse por ello. La saliva se acumulaba en su boca: parte de esta caía hacía atrás por su garganta en sus desesperados intentos por coger aire, pero la mayoría chorreaba por su barbilla y aterrizaba en su falda y sus muslos en forma de espesas gotas. La saliva que salía por su boca aliviaba un poco el dolor que le producía la fricción el ancho miembro del chico en las comisuras de los labios. Ella había abierto la boca lo más ampliamente que había podido, pero la polla de McLaggen era muy gruesa y apenas cabía entre sus labios. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula debido al esfuerzo de mantenerla abierta durante tanto rato, en la nariz por la fuerza del impacto de la pelvis del chico contra su cara y también en la nuca puesto que su cabeza golpeaba los pesados libros de la estantería con cada envestida. Hermione lloraba y permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Notaba como gran parte de su sangre se había acumulado en su cara. Podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón en sus oídos y, de fondo, el sonido que reverberaba en toda la biblioteca producido por su húmeda boca alrededor de la polla del chico y por el impacto de los testículos de McLaggen en su barbilla con cada empujón. McLaggen había liberado sus manos para agarrarle por la cabeza, cosa que ella aprovechó para intentar apartar al chico ejerciendo presión en sus muslos. Por desgracia, él era demasiado fuerte para ella. Cuando creía que nada podía hacer la situación peor de lo que ya era, McLaggen colocó una mano en su nuca y con la otra le cogió la nariz de tal manera que le impedía respirar. Mientras hacía esto, dio un fuerte empujón con el que introdujo todo su miembro en la boca de Hermione y permaneció quieto en esa posición. Hermione no podía respirar y notaba el vello púbico del chico en su nariz y sus párpados, y los sudados y pegajosos cojones del chico en su barbilla. Ella empezó a golpear violentamente los muslos de McLaggen en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir. Cuando creía que estaba a punto de asfixiarse, McLaggen sacó la polla de su boca, le soltó el pelo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- "¡Wow!" – exclamó el chico impresionado – "Le dije a Weasley que lo tuyo era puro talento innato, pero esto ha sido increíble" – el chico se puso a aplaudir sarcásticamente.

Hermione no había escuchado nada de lo que McLaggen había dicho, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupada. Se encontraba en el suelo a cuatro patas respirando profunda y agitadamente. Estaba tosiendo fuertemente y de su boca caía toda la saliva que se había acumulado en ella.

Antes de que ella estuviera completamente recuperada McLaggen le agarró del pelo y volvió a empotrar dolorosamente su cuerpo contra la estantería, haciendo que varios libros cayeran de las baldas y provocando un quejido por parte de la chica. Ella tenía la cara completamente sonrojada y empapada (por sus lágrimas y su saliva) y la situación empeoró cuando Mclaggen comenzó a restregar su ensalivada polla por todo su rostro. El chico se detuvo para apartar descuidadamente el pelo de la cara Hermione. Entonces se agarró el pene por la base y golpeó la cara de la chica con él.

\- "Menuda guarra que estás hecha, Granger" – le dijo McLaggen regodeándose al mismo tiempo que seguía golpeándole con su miembro.

\- "Si, amo" – dijo Hermione para evitar otro posible torta como la que antes había recibido.

\- "Te estas portando como una muy buena puta" – ahora el chico acariciaba la cara de Hermione con su polla – "Abre la boca y saca la lengua"

Ella hizo lo que McLaggen le había ordenado. Entonces el dio un par de golpes con su polla en la lengua. Sin soltar su miembro, ladeó la cabeza de Hermione tirando de su pelo e incrustó la polla contra la parte interior de la mejilla. Empezó a mover el glande en todas direcciones mientras apretaba fuertemente contra la carne de Hermione, de manera que la chica comenzó a notar un gran dolor en la mejilla. Para intentar distraer a McLaggen, Hermione se puso a lamer el cuerpo del pene con la lengua. Al chico le gustó la acción y dejó de apretar insistentemente contra su moflete.

\- "¿Ves como si te gusta chupar, guarra?" – dijo el chico entre gruñidos de placer.

A Hermione le entraron unas fuertes ganas de morderle, pero se contuvo por temor a las consecuencias. El muchacho retiró la polla de la boca y entonces la apoyó en la cara de la chica de tal manera que sus peludos y sudados testículos quedaban a la altura de la boca de Hermione.

\- "Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer"

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, así que comenzó a lamer tímidamente la suave piel del escroto de manera experimental. Mclaggen no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con los cuidados de la chica, pues se agarró los testículos e introdujo los dos en la boca de Hermione, forzándole a chuparlos con más insistencia. Sin embargo, no tuvo que permanecer demasiado tiempo realizando esta actividad.

De repente, comenzaron a escucharse los pasos y las voces de dos personas que caminaban por la biblioteca. Hermione se sacó los testículos de la boca, lo cual produjo un ruido de ventosa ("¡Pop!"), y miró horrorizada a Mclaggen, pidiendo clemencia. Si era pillada en esta posición en la biblioteca no haría ninguna falta que McLaggen fuera a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Pero el chico no parecía ni lo más mínimamente alarmado.

\- "Hasta que no acabes no me voy a ir" – le dijo con descaro sonriéndole.

Hermione, que sabía que no había otra posible solución, cogió la polla de McLaggen y se la metió en la boca. Comenzó a mover rápidamente la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente sus labios alrededor de la polla del chico y le masturbaba con una mano la parte del miembro que no introducía en su cavidad oral. McLaggen debía estar experimentando un inmenso gozo, pues se mordía un puño para no emitir sonidos de placer y sus caderas se movían inconscientemente acompañando las acciones de Hermione. Apenas un minuto después, el chico volvió a agarrar a Hermione por la cabeza y, empujándole contra la estantería de nuevo, dio una última y potente envestida que deslizó su polla hasta la garganta de la chica. McLaggen había alcanzado por fin su clímax, como indicaban los fuertes chorros de espeso y caliente líquido que impactaban contra la garganta de Hermione, que se vio obligada a tragar la simiente del chico para no asfixiarse.

Cuando hubo acabado de correrse, McLaggen sacó su polla de la boca de Hermione y se la guardó apresuradamente en los pantalones. Hermione por su parte se incorporó con las rodillas doloridas mientras intentaba limpiarse la boca y la cara con la mano. El chico se dirigió a ella al tiempo que se subía la cremallera.

\- "Me has convencido, de momento no le diré nada a McGonagall. Pero vas a tener que seguir ganándote mi silencio" – dijo soberbiamente.

\- "Si, amo" – confirmó asqueada Hermione.

El chico soltó una carcajada y sin más dilación se fue en dirección a la salida. Hermione se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, pero al recordar los pasos y la conversación que se habían oído hacía unos segundos cerca de su posición, recogió su mochila del suelo y encontró su varita tirada en el pasillo. Hermione se acercó a una ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo para mirar su reflejo. Utilizó un par de hechizos para limpiarse la cara y el uniforme y trató de peinarse el pelo con los dedos. Comprobó que todavía tenía la mejilla enrojecida por el sopapo que McLaggen le había dado. Intentó ocultarla echándose el pelo hacia delante para tapar parte de su rostro. Miró el reloj de la pared y se percató de que Ron y Harry debían de estar a punto de llegar a la Sala Común después del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Como no quería que la pillaran comenzó a correr en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cruzó el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y comprobó aliviada que todavía no habían llegado. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la cama. Al igual que había ocurrido la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn, Hermione se duchó durante un buen tiempo para desinfectarse de McLaggen. Estuvo lavándose los dientes durante quince minutos (un tiempo excesivo incluso para la hija de dos dentistas) y se metió en la cama sabiendo de antemano que difícilmente dormiría esa noche, pues ahora tenía una nueva preocupación, quizá la mayor de todas ellas: temía la siguiente orden de su "amo". Ella sabía que no quería que McLaggen volviera a usarla para su perversa diversión, ni que él obtuviera placer a partir de su cuerpo. Pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **¿Os gusta el rumbo que ha tomado la historia? Espero que sí.**

 **Me temo que tardaré en publicar el próximo capítulo porque estoy muy liado con el TFG en la Universidad. Intentaré sacar tiempo, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
